When you can't be saved
by LMC25
Summary: Families are torn apart everyday, that's something that the Tracy brothers know far too well. How will the they cope when their own family is once again faced with the hard realities of life? How will Scott cope with a secret that threatens to tear him apart, can his family forgive him for withholding the truth?
1. Chapter 1

1

Scott had just returned from a rescue in Indonesia, it had been a gruelling one with him and Virgil airlifting causalities from a Tsunami that had ripped through the costal resorts and villages. Whole communities had been decimated and death toll was heavy, natural disasters were the worst – how do you fight Mother Nature? You had to accept that you couldn't save everyone and concentrate on the ones you could. Still that didn't stop your heart filling with sorrow for the ones that didn't make it – the families they left behind… Scott shook his head in a poor attempt to flush the memories away. He unhooked the clipboard off the side and completed his post flight checks and restocked the first aid kits before jumping out of the cockpit and heading through the revolving door to his home. Here he resided with his father, four brothers, grandmother and their father's friends. Scott was not looking forward to the debriefing that came after the rescue; he was tired, emotionally exhausted and hungry.

He stepped out happy to see that the living room was empty; he was still in his damp and muddy uniform but desperately needed a drink before scrubbing up. He had left his boots in the silo so he didn't spread mud through the house, but his father would still have something to say if he caught his son in uniform. He hurried through past the Portraits of him and his brothers, the brown sofas that faced his father's desk and into the kitchen but paused when he heard his grandmother. He had stopped because she was talking quietly but he could tell she was distressed.

"Look, please stop calling and writing…." There was another pause as a person that Scott assumed was on the end of the phone spoke.

"I told you I don't want to know! We both know that there is nothing that can be done, it's too far gone and I want to enjoy the time that I….I have left". She held back a sob. Another pause.

"No I will not reconsider, now good bye!" Scott heard the phone slam on the counter. He came around the corner and saw her collapsed against the wall, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Grandma!" Scott ran over and gently lifted her up into his arms, she looked horrified and tried to hastily swipe the tears away.

"Here". Scott guided her to a kitchen chair and grabbed a box of tissues before crouching in front of her, his aching joints protested but he ignored it. He had never seen his grandmother like this and it worried him more than he would admit.

"Now what was that all about?"

"Oh it's nothing to concern yourself with dear…"

"Grandma" he gave her his best I don't believe you tone and gaze. He waited patiently on his haunches and held her hand in his.

"Scott if I tell you, it will only bring you sadness and that's not what I want for you, or your father and brothers. Please don't make me tell you, I just want to forget about it, go and get changed and then maybe you can have some of the apple pie I've just baked, your filthy!" She gazed absent mind idly behind Scott at the counter praying that he would just say yes, but she knew her eldest grandson was not so easily swayed, especially when it came to family matters.

Scott looked her directly in the eye. "Grandma, What ever it is I can tell it is tearing you apart, let me help". he pleaded.

She took a deep breath and looked directly at him "Scott I am afraid that no matter how hard you try, I can't be helped". Her voice was so calm and resolute; it chilled Scott to the core.

"I have cancer Scott, real bad. The doctors say they can try these new fangled treatments but this far gone, it would take a miracle to cure or even treat and I don't want the treatment Scott. I don't want to be trapped in hospital on the mainland, I want to be here with you all and to live right up until the last minute – not waste away trying to clutch on to the time I may have left. Can you see that from my point of view?".

Scott was having a hard time processing the information, his hand had become loose in her grip and he hadn't even noticed fully dropping to his knees. He was already racking his brains for the best doctor, that treatment he heard on the news last month; he could stay on the mainland with her for her treatment – because Scott's first instinct was always to save, to problem solve in order to save someone. There simply must be something he could do! But then he looked up into her eyes already aware that too much time had passed and what he saw was almost enough to break him. Her eyes said she knew what he was thinking, it also showed him her decision was final; this is what she wanted… his stubbornness came from somewhere after all he thought. He had to be strong for her. He swallowed looked at her and gulped again, his voice tried to break but he willed himself on.

"Grandma, if this…if this is what you want then that's not ok but I understand. I know you must be so scared right now! If there is anything, anything I can do for you I will. I want you to know that you can talk to me." He paused. "Good days or bad I will be right here ok?"

She nodded "I know, you always were a good boy." She smiled and he smiled back willing his mouth not to twitch with the sadness and despair that swirled around him like a heavy fog. He was blinded with the emotional pain and the physical punch he could swear he could feel deep down in his stomach.

"Who else knows Grandma?"

"No one Scott and I don't want them too, especially not your Father – he won't understand and I don't want to worry him, or have him afraid of when the time will come." She looked down at her hands.

Scott spoke gently. "Grandma, I think that if it is as bad as you say it is, you need to tell them, they will find out eventually – especially Gordon he knows when things aren't right. They will be so shocked otherwise and more upset. Dad needs to know. I know you are worried after mom died but he would want to be there for you Grandma, he wouldn't forgive himself for allowing you to go through this on your own."

"I don't know Scott, I don't want him to put his life on hold for me and he's got enough to worry about with you boys!"

Scott stood up, using the counter for support. "Ok well just think about it for me and I will ask you again in a couple of days but don't feel pressured. In the meantime I want you to let Tin Tin help you more in here and you are to rest a little more, keep your grandsons entertained - especially Alan if you can keep him busy I would be eternally grateful!"

She swatted him playfully with a tea towel "Oh Scott, you are mean to him sometimes!" She smiled.

He grinned back "He deserves it! The youngest are always the most troublesome and you know how hot headed he can be!"

"Go on, get out of here before your father sees you in that uniform and take this apple pie and coffee!"

He gave her a peck on the cheek and began to exit – "Scott?"

He stopped.

"Thank you".

He kept his shoulders high but didn't turn back; the tears that had been burning at the corners of his eyes now flowed freely.


	2. Chapter 2

2

There was something wrong with his brother. It was easy to see when you lived and worked with him, but if you were a stranger you probably wouldn't have noticed. Virgil knew when something was bothering Scott, they were close, probably the closest out of all the brothers. At first Virgil put it down to the rescue, they had all been very subdued for a few days as the news reports and John continued to update them on the Tsunami disaster. Each of the brothers had already made a generous monetary donation to the rescue charities still striving to help; they had even been back out twice to transport additional survivors to safety. It still didn't ease the helplessness when they saw the body bags and the devastation on the news. At least two thousand people had lost their lives so far.

Scott was lingering on rescues, remaining in the silo much longer than needed. He always had a valid explanation but Virgil suspected that they were excuses. Scott was the most time efficient person he knew (Maybe because when you travel as fast as Scott does you have the time to be efficient, Virgil reflected). He's never been a time waster or tardy. He didn't travel leisurely either, he enjoyed the speed of the journey home. Gordon was the one to be late for things, he was so laid back he was practically horizontal and he just did what he wanted, when he wanted with his time. Virgil was a happy medium of both his brothers; calmer than Scott but not as fully laid back as Gordon. Virgil was resting on the banister of the balcony overlooking the outdoor pool at the front of their house. He watched Scott complete a couple of stretches before setting off at a jog on his morning run.

"Hey brother".

Virgil turned to face Gordon who was also looking at Scott's disappearing figure. Gordon had a towel slung over his shoulder on the way to the pool below. His hair was wet from his pre-pool shower, little rivulets of water were channelling down the natural dip of his spine where he hadn't even bothered to dry properly before hitting the pool.

"Hey".

"What's up with him then?" Gordon gestured with a nod of his head.

"You noticed too? I don't know but something is. He's distancing himself slowly".

"Have you noticed that he keeps helping in the kitchen? Grandma just accuses him of stealing and sampling the food.." Both brothers exchanged a smile. "But he has been helping around the house more and asking Tin Tin to help with everything too".

"hmmm, its strange alright".

Gordon pushed off the railings he had been leaning on "I'll give you a day to find out what it is and then I'll start".

"Sounds like a challenge baby brother". Virgil murmured to himself as he followed Gordon through in to the lounge.

Scott wasn't coping well at all. He was trying to follow his grandmother's wishes and to continue life as normal. So he went for his morning run, he ran through plans for the latest upgrades to the fleet with Brains and his brothers, he chatted with his father, completed end of month reports but it was all in vain. Running, rescues, flying, conversations – it was always there licking at the edges of his mind like a raging forest fire engulfing the last piece of habitat. The knowledge that he was going to lose someone he loved dearly. She was dying. It was NO USE! He crouched over, gulping at the air, his chest visibly rising and falling under his shirt with the effort. He had pushed himself on the run this morning to make himself forget about everything but the rhythmic beating of his feet on the earth. It usually worked a treat - but not today! How could continue to lead a normal life knowing that he was letting her die! That she was willing to die?

He fell into a sit, resting one arm on his knee as he took a lengthy gulp of water. He had tried to coax her into telling the rest of the family but she had become so defensive over the last few weeks. Scott had been researching around the clock and had found some promising treatments. Even despite the day and age he lived in and the advancement of science, cancer had proved hard to cure. There had been a breakthrough in 2020 but since then most types of cancer had developed a resistance to the treatment. Still he had explained the best treatments available to his grandmother and that she could have these at home, but she didn't want to know. She said he didn't understand and she was right, he had no idea what she was experiencing. She had started always making sure someone was around her so Scott couldn't have these conversations with her. She was not the threatening type but Scott could have sworn that she would have threatened him not to tell if it was in her nature. He knew it was because she was terrified. If she didn't tell people then her condition didn't exist, it wasn't a reality she needed to face. There had been a soap on the TV just last night (that she religiously watches) and the character, a young man found out he had cancer. He was trying to process his diagnosis and she promptly turned it off, saying she was tired and would head off to bed. He just wanted to help her and yet she was pushing him away further and further.

The Guilt was killing him too. He had known for two weeks now that she was gravely ill and he hadn't told a soul! Scott felt guilt at the thought of his grandmother's rejection if he told his family, guilt at not telling his brothers and her own son – His father! He was in an impossible position. Scott looked up over his arms and out at the morning sun over the tree canopy. He was on the highest point of the island and the view was breathtaking. The palms trees swayed on the soft tropical breeze and the sun was just starting to creep up into the sky, the rays shining out on the ocean like molten diamonds. He was lucky to live in paradise but he couldn't appreciate it today.

Beep* Beep Beep * Beep

"Go ahead" – Scott frowned at his watch.

"Son, got a rescue on our hands, get back as soon as you can and suit up, I'll brief you in the air".

"FAB father".

Scott cut the image and started running.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! thank you for continuing to follow, and your reviews I hope you like it. As ever I do not own Thunderbirds or any of the rights, I am just one happy fan who likes to try and keep the magic of the series alive :-)_

3

"I'm approaching danger zone now, what's your ETA Virgil?"

"15 minutes".

"Ok see you soon".

Scott flicked the thrusters down and prepared to land in the area that had been cleared for him. The situation was pretty dire as he greeted the head of the fire department and city police.

"Thank god you're here".

"What's the situation captain?" Scott was poised ready to transmit the information.

"Well initially a small sink hole established itself in the street, we started to evacuate but people panicked and the roads became blocked. The hole expanded from 10 feet to 80ft in the first hour and it appears to still be increasing. We have a family trapped on a secondary level in their car here." the captain pointed at the map. We have identified them as the priority, we also have two civilians in the next street that have been trapped in an unstable building, every time we try to get the rescue equipment near it destabilises the property. It's likely to sink or collapse at any moment."

"Where was the epicentre?" Scott scrutinised the map.

"Here"

"Do we have a map of the underground structures?"

The fire chief produced another map and Scott viewed the likely places where they would get their equipment.

"Thank you gentleman, can you expand the evacuation area by another 100 feet to be safe, in the meantime I will get two drones on the go to access the civilians for injuries and to reassure them. I'll also contact my team".

Scott radioed John from mobile control and brought him up to speed. "Ok Scott I will notify Thunderbird 2 and base".

"F.A.B"

Scott scrambled the drones and sent them out to each location. He used the remote control to guide the first drone into the pit where the car was. He discovered that there were parents with their two young and terrified children, all trapped in their vehicle deep in the crevasse. With the drone he was able to lower some water as they had been down there for over four hours now. From what he could see in the dim light, their car had remained on a ledge just a stones throw from a drop that was god knows how deep. He promised that help was coming very soon and asked that the family try to remain as calm and still as possible so not to cause any unnecessary movement. They were a good 35 feet down; he could see why the emergency services were struggling to reach them.

By this point Virgil was on the scene with Alan and they started the tricky operation of Alan winching down from Thunderbird two to physically attach the grapplers onto the car. Brains had recently increased the grapplers range but in this tight space they would need additional guidance to be placed effectively. Scott and Virgil felt that this was the best way to safely rescue them as even the slightest change of weight in the car would be enough to send it further into the chasm. Scott didn't have time to continue to oversee his little brother repelling into the pit; he needed to plan how to get the trapped civilians out of the house two blocks away.

Virgil was concentrating on lowering Thunderbird 2 and Alan within reach of the car below, when the call came through. "Virgil you need to hurry up! This building is about to go down with these guys in it!"

"Scott this is a delicate operation Alan has had difficulty securing the grapplers…"

"Right – John? I'm patching you in, take over the comms for me I'm going to the house to get these guys out."

"Scott, I'd rather you wait for me to back you up" Virgil said in concern.

"Virgil I'll be fine just make sure this family get out ok."

"Scott? Scott? Damn it!" said John, "He's gone!"

"It's ok John, 10 minutes and I will be able to assist him". Virgil tried to sound more reassured than he felt, this was very unlike Scott to cut off communications and charge in to a situation. He had an awful sense of foreboding that his brother might actually do something foolish.

"Grapplers secured Virgil, take her up! The rocks above are about to fall any minute!"

As Thunderbird two rose skywards, Alan had prime view as the edge of the sinkhole began to crumble. The rocks cascaded downwards bouncing and rumbling off the side and shooting downwards.

"Whew! That was sure close!" The car had been just above the rock fall but had still swayed precariously from the dust cloud; Alan knew that they were out of immediate danger now though.

Scott had reached the house. It was a three storey town house, with pretty flower box windows and of Georgian design. Well it wasn't so pretty now that the front garden had marginally sunk under the front of the property and there was a huge crack that ran from the roof, across the top window ledge and shattered towards the ground like a black blot of lightning. The emergency crews couldn't get a ladder near for fear of it sinking into the ground. They had tried the fire truck and extending its crane at a distance but the ground had started to rumble and destabilise so they had to abandon it. It was now stuck half in and half out of the ground at the front of the property. Its front end suspended high in the air; the wheels clean off the ground.

With use of the drone Scott had established that the couple were trapped upstairs in the back room. Every time they moved the floor shook (they were already at a 90 degree angle where the house was literally splicing apart. The stairs had already been blocked with debris hence why they were trapped. He asked if they could manage to open the back window and they had done. Luckily Brains had been developing a new jet pack and Scott had been training to use it for the last two months, this was how he was going to save these people. Putting all thoughts about his brother's rescue to the back of his mind he strapped himself in.

He ascended smoothly and guided himself over to the building with the wireless control in his hand. The pack was small which allowed him to be more agile in comparison to the initial jet pack designs which were much larger and had the controls on metal poles in front of the user's arms.

As he entered the house there was another earth tremor and the ceiling started to crumble above him. His quick reactions allowed him to jerk violently out of the way, prime instinct for survival taking over his impulses. Scott heard screams to the left of him just as he turned and saw the women go down under a pile of plaster and beams. Her partner screamed her name in horror and agony as she disappeared from view in the aftermath of dust.

"Don't move! The floor is even more unstable now, let me get you out first and I will come back for her." Scott was still hovering above what remained of the floor; he daren't land on foot now. The gap below his feet gave him a clear view of where the wardrobe had just slid through and smashed into matchsticks in the centre of the kitchen, its final resting place on a pyramid of rubble. Scott could feel the breeze of fresh air tickle his face which suggested that the house was at the mercy of the heavens now.

"No! I won't leave her, save her first! The man pleaded tears streaming through the dirt on his face."

Scott looked back at where he last saw the woman; there was no movement and then back at her partner. Protocol was to prioritise the worst wounded or the causalities that could be saved. Scott suspected the woman had died or was likely to; digging her out would take time and was dangerous whereas this man had a chance. No injuries visible other than a hit to the head but he was upright and conscious. For the first time Scott froze. He hovered and tried to come to the right decision but what was right? At this point he could hear Virgil calling him on the comms but it was like hearing someone next to you in a crowded stadium, so close and yet so far away…

"Please! She's dying under there!" the man tried to scramble over the debris.

If Scott saved this man, the man would never forgive him if the house collapsed with his wife in it; he had made his choice to sacrifice his life for hers. Scott would be interfering. Scott knew that this man knew his partner could be dead but would die taking that chance. It was his choice. Yet if he saved the women first and she was dead, it would all be in vain and the man could die in the house, how could Scott live with himself? How can we chose to save a persons life but we won't allow them to die if they choose death themselves?

Scott was shaken violently from his dilemma as the house took a precarious lean to the right, the man yelled as he was dragged across the floor to the drop below, along with the bed, books and photo frames. Scott shot forwards falling through the furniture, clothes and memories of the house and its inhabitants. He caught the man just as he almost hit the floor. Scott felt something hit him from above and instinctively flipped him self around on his back as he realised the pack had been knocked off. He landed with a smash onto what was left of the mattress and wardrobe. The man landed heavily on him, winding Scott.

The women crawled and inched towards the edge of the floor she was left on, pushing rubble off of her. She dragged her broken and mangled leg behind her, whimpering, her breath was ragged as she peered over the edge, her limp dirty hair dangling over the drop. Down below she could see her husband sprawled like a ragdoll across a man in blue who was facing upwards but did not move. Fanned out around them was absolute carnage. Dust twinkled in the sunlight from above and a single feather glided down she watched in disbelief as her consciousness slipped away.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Alan hadn't noticed he was yelling until Virgil was forcibly restraining him from running towards the building. With half the house torn away he and Virgil had arrived just in time to watch Scott plummet to the floor. Alan was ready to run in head first but Virgil knew better even though his mind was screaming that his brother could be dead. Virgil turned Alan around and held him at arms length, looking into his eyes, just like when he was a child.

"Alan, I need you to hold it together whilst I check Scott is ok. There are two civilians in there that need our help. I need you to do everything I say."

Alan nodded as white as a sheet, his brother was right he needed to remain calm. They had trained for this, it was the best way he could help Scott. Virgil handed Alan his pack. Virgil and Alan swiftly put on their jet packs. Alan was shaking as he adjusted his pack; they needed to get this done quickly so that he could reassure himself that Scott was ok. Alan reflected that their father and John would be going stir crazy at the lack of communication as they flew into what was left of the building. They simply didn't have time to tell them what had happened without dealing with the panic. He was struggling to look as they approached the man with the green shirt on top of Scott. Both men were grubby and there was a small pool of blood surrounding them on the left hand side. Alan couldn't work out who it belonged to.

Virgil was already testing the floor and very slowly dropped to one knee and felt for the man's pulse. He put up a hand to stop Alan descending on Scott.

"We need to be careful Alan this house could sink at anytime and I don't want any more casualties today."

Satisfied that the man was breathing, Virgil quickly and expertly felt for his brother's pulse. Virgil had concern written across his face but nodded to Alan that Scott was alive. Alan sighed with relief, he hadn't even realised he had been holding his breath.

"Right, Alan can you pass us the head brace please?"

Alan handed over the yellow brace and got the stretcher ready. Together the brothers secured the patient and rolled him over in a controlled manner onto the stretcher. At this point Alan heard a stifled cry above him. He glanced at Virgil and looked upwards. On the tiniest slither of a wooden ledge above them was the woman. She had woken up again. Alan looked towards Virgil conflicted as to what they should do.

"Go I'll manage here".

Alan shot off up to what was left of the second story; he had to reach her before she fell!

Virgil turned on the hover board function on the stretcher so he could manage it on his own and got ready to take the man out to safety. His stomach was churning at the thought of leaving his brother; he could only hope he could manage a bit longer. They had established that the blood was in fact from the man his brother had been trying to rescue. He had been impaled on a large wooden splint and would bleed out if they couldn't immediately stabilise the wound. Virgil was already applying a pressure bandage and working his way around the stake to secure it in place to prevent further damage in transit. He was worried about Scott's back and neck, a fall like that could have caused allsorts of nasty damage that you just couldn't see on the surface. He took off with the stretcher through what would have been the kitchen window and external wall. Now it was just a gaping hole.

Scott felt like he was resting on a bed of nails as he came round. Several items seemed to be pressing into his back and he felt like one of his legs might be pinned by something heavy. It took him a minute to focus his vision, instead of seeing stars he was seeing Alan's float above his head which was very surreal. As his vision focused he realised that Alan WAS actually flying above him on his jet pack. He had something in his arms – The woman! It all started to flood back to Scott, the house, the tapped civilians, the moment where he, he froze and…and completely compromised the mission endangering all their lives further. He groaned and tried to raise his head.

"Don't you dare move!" Scott looked towards Virgil who quickly put himself in Scott's direct line of vision to stop him moving his head. Relief washed over Virgil's face but his large brows were still furrowed together in concern over his honeyed eyes as he started to shift his brother on to a board.

"Virgil, I can explain….

"Save that for later when Dad gets hold of you!"

Scott groaned again as Virgil shone a light in his eyes and started to gently prod and poke to find any breakages, bleeds or areas of concern. He never got to finish as the ground tremors began again. Alan was now above them.

"Guys not to alarm you but the scans and reports indicate we are going to be in a pit in less than 3 minutes." He had to shout to make himself heard over the sound of the earth separating.

"Its not enough time, we can't get him out without knowing if we will cause permanent damage!"

Scott knew his brother was referring to paralysis.

Virgil and Alan looked at Scott desperately trying to problem solve.

"Just do it before I get up myself!" Scott shouted.

Virgil lifted Scott's head and shoulders as straight as he could whilst Alan controlled his feet and lower legs. They both jetted upwards out of the danger zone.

They exited the building just as the rest of it shot towards the centre of the Earth in a gigantic dust cloud. They were buffeted by the cloud and Alan very nearly lost his grip on Scott causing Scott's body to twist. Scott yelped but there was no severe pain.

They landed by the paramedics. After much protesting they managed to get Scott examined, they couldn't find anything broken or concerning but they wanted to do an MRI to be sure. Scott refused. Now he had had a chance to come round he just wanted to go home, hell he was sore and rough, had a beauty of a cut to the head but it really could have been much worse and he felt terrible because of his actions today. He just wanted to go home. He gingerly got off the stretcher and started to limit towards Thunderbird one. Virgil jogged up behind him and gently grabbed his shoulder to steer him towards thunderbird 2. Alan ran past and waved as he jumped into thunderbird one. Scott scowled and allowed him self to be marched into the cockpit of thunderbird 2. Virgil was not going to take his eyes off of Scott and he needed to keep him awake, he couldn't sleep for at least 4 hours after such head trauma.

"Did you get to that family in the car in time? How are the couple I tried to rescue?" Tried and failed his tone implied.

"We sure did Scott, they were pretty terrified but Alan did a fantastic job of securing the grapplers quickly."

Virgil spared a sidelong glance at his dark haired brother. The poor guy looked done, which was no surprise after what he had been through today. His hair and side of his face were caked with dry blood, his sash had been completely ripped off and his shirt had a massive tear across the midriff showing a nice long cut from his hip across to just under his chest. Now he watched as his brother replayed the day and blamed himself over and over. Virgil tried to console him.

"Both the casualties you helped have been transported to hospital. The woman is still critical from crush injuries but her husband has been stabilised, I checked in with John for you."

"Thank you" Scott whispered hoarsely.

"Don't mention it – Ah! Scott stop drifting, I need you awake please!"

Scott shook himself and sat up a little more. He wanted a blanket but Virgil hadn't given him one as he knew he would sleep, all he had was a tin shock blanket which he refused to use out of principle.

The landing elicited a few sharp words from Scott, although nothing was badly broken he had some killer bruises and he was going to be as stiff as a board tomorrow.

He was lucky that he had only lost the pack the last six feet or it would have been a different story. Vigil tried to help him up but Scott swatted him away before realising he couldn't move, Virgil smiled knowingly and lifted him up. They hobbled out together to come face to face with their father.

"Vigil, Scott" Jeff nodded at his sons. He stepped forwards.

"Good to see you made it, you had me worried!" Jeff gently held Scott at arms length by the shoulder. Truth be told he wanted to hug his son and never let him go but at this point in time it looked like he could break his son by doing so.

"Virgil take him to the sick bay, Brains is waiting"

"Dad.."

"No son, you're going."

Virgil hobbled with Scott through to the lounge; Gordon was instantly as Scott's other side to lift him.

"Seriously guys, get off of me!"

The fact that Scott wasn't physically resisting them told Gordon how serious it had been.

Once Scott had had a though exam and was in bed they finally left him in peace. Well that lasted all of five minutes until the blonde youngest Tracy snuck in and perched on his bed.

"Hey Kid"

"Hey yourself! How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus? I'm a bit better now Brains has cracked open the pain relief cabinet."

Alan looked like he'd been crying for some time; his face was red and blotchy across his fair skin.

"I'm ok Alan really, a little beat for sure but I'll recover. I always do. This is no worse than crashing Thunderbird one in the desert."

"I know I was just worried, first you, then grand-!" Alan stopped abruptly. He knew instantly he had said the thing he wasn't meant to.

"Grandma? What happened!" Scott was literally up and out of bed in his dark navy pj's.

"Scott stop, your meant to be resting – THIS IS WHY WE DIDN'T TELL YOU!" Alan shouted running after Scott out of the room.

Scott was marching down the corridor to his grandmother's room, the adrenaline and pain relief masking the pain. If anything had happened to her, her condition deteriorated, he would never forgive himself! He was bumping into the wall now, leaning and sliding along it for support.

He shoved the door wide open to see his grandmother in bed. Gordon and his father were with her. Her eyes were closed and she had an oxygen mask across her face.

Scott's eyes blurred as he staggered back against the door. Alan almost crashed into the back of him. Jeff looked at the youngest who shrugged his shoulders in apology.

Jeff got up and guided Scott to the seat he had occupied moments ago by his mother's side. Gordon had a book that lay forgotten in his lap, it was Moby Dick which was one of his favourite classics that his grandmother used to read to him and in fact it was her childhood copy. It was battered and yellowed with age. Scott watched his grandmother's shallow breathing, his hand stroking her forehead.

Jeff spoke first. "It started before you left this morning for the rescue. She was struggling to breathe, we called for the Doctor against her wishes and he came from the mainland. He says she has a chest infection, she hasn't been far lately but must have been susceptible and her emphysema isn't helping the situation. He wanted her admitted but she was adamant she was staying here! So he is arriving back tomorrow with a small team to monitor her. We are just going to have to be careful how we manage having them here and international rescue business." He sighed wearily and looked much older than his 50 years.

"Is she on treatment, can they make her better?" Scott asked not sure if the Doctor had given his father the full diagnosis."

"She is on steroids and has the oxygen until they take effect, he said its long term and we need to see if they are effective. He gave her a mild sedative before he left. They may have to drain the fluid off her lungs tomorrow and they will have to take her to hospital for that".

Scott was silent; he didn't think he could trust himself to speak. So he just held her hand. Jeff still had his hand on Scott's shoulder. They remained like this for awhile until Scott's eyes started to flicker and shut against his will. His dead drooped onto his fore arm. Jeff gently scooped his son up and took him back to bed whilst Gordon grabbed the doors. Alan shifted closer to his grandmother to keep watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for continuing to follow the story! A quick reminder that I do not own thunderbirds nor the characters involved. this is entirely for entertainment purposes and no profit.

5

Sunlight danced across the bed spread as the curtains gently rippled in the breeze from the open window. Of course the house had air con throughout but Jeff knew his mother preferred 'real' fresh air. He was still at the window and didn't notice his mother had begun to stir from her sedative induced sleep.

The first thing she focused on was the back of her son, stood there at the window surrounded by warm light. My God! she thought to herself however did I end up with such a beautiful boy! Straight out of Kansas and to become an astronaut - How? Through damn hard work and steely determination that's what! She really couldn't be prouder of him but it saddened her so much to realise that she was unlikely to see anymore of his accomplishments and her grandsons! Why they hadn't even started families of their own yet and she didn't want to miss out on that. Alan's relationship was blossoming with Tin- tin, Virgil's musical talent was only intensifying, Gordon was toying with the idea of coaching future Olympian swimmers now that he had recovered from that terrible accident, John was about to publish probably his most anticipated journal to date and Scott was stepping up to become a senior director in his father's company. Most of all they were all part of an elite rescue enterprise engineered by her son. Saving lives every day! It just wasn't fair! She knew she was old, hell she was tired! maybe it was her time after all. Yet it was cruel to be torn away now, she wanted to be there for her son and his sons and their children!

She didn't want to admit it but she was scared at how quickly the disease had started to tear away at her. Initially it had just been a cough - on and off, she didn't think anything of it. Then she started to get out of breath just walking across the hall, she just thought it was old age! Never, never did cancer even cross her mind. Now here was just two months later confined to her bed unable to breathe without pain. It was like suddenly having a lead weight dumped on her chest, forcing all the air out and crushing her. She wanted more time to say goodbye and to prepare her family but she was now realising that she may have been thinking wishfully.

"Mom, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Jeff interrupted her thoughts.

"Like I've been hit by a bus?" she offered weakly.

"You know Scott said something similar to Alan yesterday."

"Why did something happen to him?"

"Nothing to worry about Mother, he had a little accident on a rescue yesterday but he is doing ok, he popped in to see you last night."

"He did, that was awful kind of him if he was feeling so….. Grandma started a series of body wracking coughs… rou.. rough." She spluttered. The coughing continued and shook right through her. It was literally like she was going to cough up a lung; she just couldn't clear the blockage. Jeff placed the oxygen mask back on her and hoped it would make a difference. The doctor should be due any minute. He tried to remain calm; he didn't want to alarm her by panicking. After a few minutes she started to settle, she took off the mask to take a sip of water he offered her.

"He loves you dearly Mom, they all do." She smiled despite the pain.

"You know, I always wanted a couple of grandchildren and you gave me five! I feel so lucky." She placed the mask back on and took a strained breath. Her voice was so weak now, Jeff was gravely concerned, but smiled a fake smile to try and keep her happy. "I'm glad that they have such a loving grandma, they don't have much in the way of family you know you are like a mother to them too."

"You give me too much credit Jeff, they are surrounded by family; Brains, Tin Tin and kyrano. Parker is like an uncle to them and Penny a cousin."

They sat in silence again, Jeff held on to his mothers hand as she continued to breathe through the mask. He dare not talk any more for fear of her voice suffocating her.

It wasn't long before Scott appeared at the door with his brother in tow. He had the earliest signs of a five o'clock shadow and his hair was still a mess from sleep. Over night his eyes had coloured up as purple and black as a bruised plum, he looked terrible and so worn down. The determination and stubbornness that defined him had well and truly fled and left this shell of a man behind. His naturally assertive tone was now more akin to how it was in his childhood. Scott had always been a sensitive child who masked his fear with sheer will and selfless determination backed up with strong opinions. His father had always known this for it was a trait he had passed on. He knew Scott had gone well past the point where he could bottle his emotions under that confident façade. It saddened him that his son felt he couldn't confide in others. Scott wanted to protect everyone but himself.

Grandma's eyes widened at the state of him and she slapped her son lightly on the leg and glared at him.

"Mom I didn't want to worry you, you're not well yourself. He had an accident on the rescue yesterday and I know he's roughed up but he's had a full medical and will recover just fine."

His mother huffed in the mask. He took that as his que to leave before his mother got the strength together to give him a famous Tracy ear bashing. That hadn't happened to him since he got caught dirt biking on the farm at 15 – oh and when he crashed his first plane at 18 without telling her he had been learning to fly. He had seen it happen to his sons plenty of times since and he didn't fancy taking a bashing in front of them. He had after all avoided the embarrassment all these years. He hugged both his sons on the way out and warned that he wanted Scott back in bed in 15 minutes. Scott for once didn't protest, just nodded. "Keep a good eye on her boys; call me if you need me". Jeff disappeared from view down the corridor as they entered the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_As ever I don't own the rights to thunderbirds, thank you for all the reviews to date!_

6

Boy! Scott sure looked terrible. Virgil had warned him that something had been wrong with Scott, that he suspected that was why the last mission had gone so badly. How could his family not see the weight loss? Yes Scott was black, blue and battered but more concerning than all of this was how shockingly thin he had become. Scott had always had a strong jaw line (like him and their father) but now there was a stark angular edge to it. He could see Scott's collar bones protruding just above his shirt as he slept fitfully. Maybe six months away from Earth made you more observant.

John skimmed his hand across the chest of drawers and picked up the photo that Scott kept there, it was a picture of their mother. John sighed. It was good to be back on Earth after so long….he just wished it was under better circumstances. He had taken a longer shift on five because his little brothers racing career had taken off again, he felt it was only fair; after all he Scott and Virgil had far longer to pursue their early adulthood interests. Alan was the youngest IR personnel at 18; John felt Alan had to grow up quick in comparison.

John eased himself into a chair and watched his brother, concern etched on his face. He had been to see his grandmother. She was really ill and it broke his heart that he couldn't have been here sooner but he had a duty, a responsibility bigger than his own life. Too many people relied on him in their time of distress and need. Brains had convinced him he really needed to come home, in fact Brains was currently manning Five. John knew the scientist hated being away from his lab but Brains said that he had needed to complete important maintenance updates on Five for awhile, this was the perfect opportunity. So a rare moment happened where all the Tracy's were on Earth.

Scott was becoming more restless, John stood up and walked over to the bed as Scott sat bolt upright. He immediately gripped his chest and seethed in pain. John grabbed him and gently eased him back down on the pillow. "Hey, take it easy now, I know we have seen each other for awhile but..." Scott looked panicky for a moment until it dawned on him who was talking.

"John! Well I'll be dammed! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, well after you ignored my pleas to wait for Virgil…Oh..(John made a show of looking at his watch)..around 48 hours ago and then I heard you had hurt yourself and Grandma is ill – I figured it was time for a family gathering."

Scott paused. He was almost too afraid to ask. "How is Grandma?"

"Sleeping, we're waiting for the Doctor, should be here mid morning".

Scott looked at his hands.

"Spit it out Scott."

"I don't know what you mean John." Scott emphasised the John. He didn't know why but he instinctually felt defensive. Perhaps it was because John had mentioneed the rescue which he did not want to talk about. At all.

"Why did you ignore us on that rescue? You were reckless! Out of all of us you are the level headed one or so I thought! Do you realise how scared we were when you went AWOL? When Alan screamed I was listening on the comms I didn't know what to think! I thought you were dead Scott!" He stared at Scott trying to gage his reaction. As he suspected his brother was squirming with guilt under the stubborn frown and crossed arms.

"Those people needed urgent help; I couldn't wait any longer ok".

"Ok if your dodging the truth about the rescue maybe you can tell me why you are so thin? Why you have been avoiding everyone? Especially Virgil he's worried about you Scott, I am."

Scott didn't need this, it was exactly why he had been avoiding Virgil and now he was cornered by John who wasn't even supposed to be here. Scott wasn't prepared for the emotion of seeing his second eldest brother again, tied in with Grandma's turn for the worse and the accident. It was too much. It just all flooded out of him like a dam bursting its banks.

"Because Grandma is dying ok!" Scott yelled, the tears streaming freely down his face, he furiously dug at his eyes. "She has cancer John!" the despair on his face was truly heartbreaking. "I tried reasoning with her, you have to believe me! She didn't want anyone to know, not us or even - even Dad. I showed her treatments, success stories, I tried coaxing her into telling everyone but she…..she's accepted it for what it is. She's so scared John and I can't help her, I can't save her! I couldn't even save that couple on the rescue! I couldn't make a decision on who was the priority to save because I realised I had chosen to let my – our grandmother die! Just as I was choosing one of them to die. Oh God!" Scott sucked in a breath and was just…hysterical, there was no other word for the amount of pent up, raw emotion that had been unleashed.

John had sat quietly listening; he had gone through a range of emotions; Shock, a fleeting flash of anger and then just sadness at all of it. John perched on the edge of the bed and let Scott fall onto his shoulder, placing his chin above Scott's head and holding him gently so as not to hurt him anymore than what he already was. Then he waited.

When Scott had gained some sort of control, John parted and handed him a bunch of tissues.

"I'm so sorry, have one of my sweaters out of the drawer." Scott was referring to the dark wet patch where Scott had soaked his sleeve and shoulder.

John grabbed a dark navy pullover and turned to face his brother.

"I can't believe you kept it to yourself all this time." John continued quickly seeing the utter look of rejection on his brother's face."You know there's nothing to forgive right? You were placed in an impossible situation and I can't tell you what is right or wrong, hell no one can! I can't even tell you how I would have reacted. Just promise me that you will never; never keep something like this to yourself again. If you can't talk to us; talk to Penny, Tin-Tin hell! Even Brains! You can't keep doing this to yourself Scott. Don't take on ours and the worlds problems, concentrate on your own and how you feel. Your wellbeing is just as important."

Scott nodded and looked at his brother solemnly.

"Thank you"

"For what?" John had stripped off his old jumper, a flash of abs as his shirt rose with it. He crammed the other one on and sat down again, his shoulders slumped forwards. He was still trying to process what Scott had said, he couldn't believe she was so ill, that she could die.

"For not Judging me, what about the others? what about Dad? He will never forgive me."

"Don't be stupid Scott you're his son and he loves you".

"I sure hope so, what are we going to do now?" Scott still felt awful but a lot of the pressure had been lifted from him now that he had someone to confide in. He felt physically lighter.

"We need to talk to grandma."

"We can't. She will know I told you! She'll feel betrayed I promised I wouldn't!"

"We can, I'll tell her I forced it out of you which is true. Come on - can you walk?"

Scott pulled the covers back and shifted his bare feet to the edge of the bed and slid them into some threadbare slippers. John held out and arm and lifted Scott upright. Scott hissed in pain, he was as stiff as a board and felt as if he was being stabbed in a multitude of places.

"Wow, you really did a number on yourself huh?"

"Hmm."

Luckily John was the same height as Scott, both easily six foot so that made it easy for John to support him as they walked the short distance to their grandmothers room. This was it, it was time that everyone knew.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, I am so sorry for the delay in writing, things have been a bit chaotic for me of late! I just wanted to day thank you to everyone that is following and favourites this story; I hope that it is good enough to keep you reading! As ever I do not own the rights to thunderbirds I just enjoy writing fiction._

7

Scott allowed his father to embrace him briefly before he hobbled towards his grandma's bed. He always loved this room because there was something timeless about it. There was still an old TV in the corner, a flat plasma screen collecting dust. Then there was a jumbled assortment of different pieces of furniture that looked like they belonged in an antiques store but was actually from grandma's last home before moving to Tracy Island. Grandma didn't mind technology but she preferred the technology of old. Scott loved history, especially family history he had traced his family tree as a kid and he knew that a lot of his family's history was collated in this one room.

John pulled up a chair for Scott and helped him sit; before grabbing one for himself. Grandma tried to sit up a little but she was too weak, instead John grabbed the remote and gently lifted up the bed until she put up a hand to signal that it was enough. She reached out a hand for Scott's before using the other to shakily lower her mask.

"Scott you poor thing! I had no idea you were so bad."

"Don't worry grandma; it's worse than it looks. I'll be flying again in a couple of days."

"John you make sure he doesn't until he's seen the doctor!"

"Yes Ma-am". He gave her a salute which made her smile briefly.

Scott was restless, wrapping his dressing gown belt around his left hand as he looked at her. "Grandma, we need to talk about your illness" – she tried to cut in – "No- please Grandma, let me finish. I know why you want to keep it hidden but I can't do that for you, I can't conceal the truth. You taught us to be honest as children and well….let's just say that stuck! I really can't do this anymore, when I found out that you had taken a turn for the worse whilst I was on a mission..." He almost choked up, his eyes watering. He grabbed her hand tighter. "I realised that I can't lose you and I can't keep this between us. All I could think about was what if the worst had happened and you were on your own, because you hadn't told anyone that and the fact I couldn't be there for you when I said I would. I don't want to lose you but most of all I don't want you to feel alone. I don't understand your illness but I understand the enormity of feeling alone and I never want you to experience that; because you are not alone. You have a family that wants to be here for you and you should let them." He looked at his brother. "John taught me that". John flashed a smile at him.

Grandma looked keenly at John. "I guess he told you?"

"Told me what? That you were ill, yes he did".

"John you have always been a fickle one! Finding ways to bend the truth to your will, it's a shame your poker face is not as good as you think".

He mocked looking mortally offended before looking down at his feet. "I guess you worked out that Gordon didn't fall off that swing when he was six?"

"John I watched you do it through the window, the only reason I let you off was because I also watched him push you backwards in the pool fully clothed and figured that was punishment enough!" He and Scott laughed. "Now I know why you were so embarrassed, that a six year old had strength to push you in the pool!"

"I was caught off guard, okay?" John frowned before creasing up in laughter.

Grandma smiled and looked at her grandsons laughing. She wanted to laugh too, it was infectious but she knew she would end up in a coughing fit. She looked at them both and realised that maybe she was dwelling too much on the inevitable which was exactly what she had been trying to avoid all along! She needed to live for day, the hour, the moment! There would be sadness and pain but now was the time to try and relive the happy moments, this is what would help carry them through.

"Oh boys, your right! I shouldn't have tried to hide it, I was just so scared and Scott was right in that I felt so alone. I still have feelings that I don't think I can explain to anyone and I don't think I will ever come to terms with this, but I don't have to make it so hard on myself and the ones I love." There were tears in her eyes as she looked at Scott then John in turn.

"Now I think you better go and ask your Father to come and see me before the Doctor comes and I change my mind. I don't think I will be able to tell anyone after your Father so could you please tell your brothers? I feel it would be better coming from you then me. Then we can see what treatment is available."

"Grandma? I thought you said…"

"Oh forget what I said! I wasn't thinking straight Scott. I was in shock I think but I had a look at some of the treatments you looked into and although they may not cure me they may at least give me a bit longer to be with you all".

Jeff was still numb from the shock. He couldn't fell his feet or his hands, he has suddenly developed a chill on one of the most humid days so far. He could still hear the echo of her voice, just three terrifying words "I have Cancer" over and over and over. There had only been two times in his life that he had been rendered speechless, when he was told his wife was dead and right now. He had somehow stumbled back to his room when the Doctor came to see his mother and interrupted them, giving him chance to escape. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out the whisky and a tumbler. His hand was shaking so much he tipped several glugs all over the desk. The amber liquid skimmed off the sleek wood and started to pool on the cream carpet like nectar. He picked up the tumbler and downed it in one, he dropped on to the end of his bed.

How hadn't he noticed? The weight loss, the coughing and the tiredness it all came together and made rational sense now. He knew she had been to the doctors but he thought it was just routine complications that came with age. He ran a hand down his mouth. In his head all he could hear was the same damn thing! My mother has cancer! He stood up and swayed a little as he looked in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and hair tousled, he had to get his act together! His mother had already explained that she kept the truth from him for so long because she didn't want to worry him with the what ifs. She didn't want international rescue to stop because of her either, she knew lives depended on her family everyday, not just her own. He decided he had to talk to the doctor himself, he had to know if there was anything else that could be done. He needed to remain strong for his sons too, they would be so upset and they would need his support. Tracy industries was easy to manage at a time like this as other people could take his place temporally and could be informed of the situation and would naturally understand but International rescue was likely to be gravely affected. The boys wouldn't want to go out on rescues and understandably so, they should be entitled to compassionate leave at a time like this in any other job. International Rescue was not just any job and compassionate leave was something Jeff had never thought to factor in. The difficulty was that because they were a secret Family based organisation they had no way of disclosing the situation without compromising their cover. He would have to deal with that later, it was important that he supported his mother above all else.

Jeff walked back up to his mother's room; the corridor walls felt like they were closing in whilst his whole being was expanding to breaking point. He had so much to do, his whole life had impacted on him in less than an hour and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor and have his mind wiped of... well everything that was happening! He straightened up and rolled out his tense shoulders before he knocked on the door and entered. Dr Lisbon was reading some notes at the bottom of his mother's bed. The Doctor had a slim figure and an oval face with sharp angular features that were accentuated by her long but blunt-edged bob. The deep mahogany of her hair was a stark contrast to her pale features and crimson lips. "Ah Mr Tracy, I am glad you are here, your mother has some things she would like to discuss." She indicated he should sit in the chair next to his mother.

"The cancer is severe and is affecting both lungs, the difficulty we have is that your mother is too weak to have a transplant, even siphoning the fluid off her lungs at this stage is a tremendous risk. I am also concerned that she is experiencing early onset pneumonia and the fluid is a secondary symptom, hence why the steroids and anti-biotics were started". Even though there have been great advancements to home care your current condition is going to be much easier to monitor in a more controlled environment and with access to all hospital resources because you are so remote here. Therefore I recommend that you return to the main land whilst you are able to do so. Then we could start radiotherapy and take it from there." This didn't sound good at all and Jeff was desperately trying to not let his face betray him.

Grandma looked at Jeff. "Jeff I wanted to stay here with you and the boys, I know how hard it's going to be for you to visit. You have too much that requires your attention and they shouldn't be left alone."

"Mother I know what you are thinking about, try not to worry I want to be with you and I am sure the boys can take it in turns to be with us on the mainland. Just give me a couple of hours to figure things out".

It was agreed that the medical team would escort her to the mainland immediately so Grandma could have the fluid drained as soon as possible and once Jeff had settled some affairs he assured her he would be with her by the evening at the latest. He needed a plan if international rescue was going to operate in his absence. He needed to talk to the boys, this day was going to be a long one and he was already fraught with worry and fear. He knew that his sons were already going to be conflicted with their sense of moral duty and wanting to be with their grandmother, he didn't want to make things worse for them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ended up with some unexpected free time on my hands tonight, so here it is!_

8

Scott and John had rounded up their brothers, Scott had found Alan in his room and Gordon already in the lounge. John had to run down to the silos to pluck Virgil out from underneath thunderbird 2. Gordon and Alan were now sat next to each other on the sofa that led to thunderbird 3 and Virgil stood behind them, none of them knew what this was about but they expected it had something to do with Grandma. Scott sat at his father's desk; he was in too much pain to stand. John stood to the side of Scott and in front of his brothers. Scott and John had both agreed that John should deliver the news and Scott was secretly relieved as he didn't think he was strong enough to deal with this at the moment. They had also agreed it would be best not to tell them that Scott had known. Virgil and Gordon could be relied upon to remain open about Scott knowing, but Alan was a hot head through and through when upset and he would instantly want to lay the blame somewhere to redirect the pain he felt. John did not want this added pressure on Scott, he was delicate right now and it was about time they cared for their eldest after all he had done for them over the years as youngsters.

John checked Scott was feeling as well as he could (all being considered) and then turned to face his brothers. "So we gathered you all together because the doctor has been here to see Grandma this morning – in fact she is still here now. Grandma has had some news and because she isn't well, she would like us to tell you." John paused this was the difficult bit. "I'm gonna be honest here, it's not good news guys. Grandma is very ill, she has lung cancer." John swallowed and tried not to make eye contact with his brothers because he could feel his eyes brimming silently against his will. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Virgil lean forward and grip the chair in front of him. He heard Alan shout No! In disbelief before Gordon gently put an arm around him. Gordon's face was devoid of emotion and his eyes were focused on the John in complete disbelief and shock. There was silence as what John had said sunk in. Alan abruptly got up and ran towards the bedrooms; John glanced at Scott before dashing off after him "Alan!" there was a thundering of footsteps as John jogged off after him. Gordon got up and went to the balcony, he was already crying but the straightness of his back and the grip on the balcony rail indicated he did not want company. Virgil had not moved, stuck to the spot.

Scott sighed; he knew it would be bad no matter how the news broke. He hissed in pain as his ribs stretched as he stood, he hadn't actually had time to find out the damage yet but he suspected at least cracked ribs. He slowly walked over to Virgil and steered him to a seat. Scott then sat across from him. Scott shoved a load of cushions behind his back. "How long have you known?" Virgil suddenly flashed his brother with full eye contact. There was no anger just a deep understanding radiating out of the honey coloured irises. This is why Scott had been ignoring Virgil and evading him at every opportunity he was just too observant and that look would make anyone spill! Scott paused considering his answer. "As long as you have known that there was something up with me".

"Scott! You know you can talk to me! I could have helped you and grandma! You didn't need to try and protect us from the truth." Virgil looked hurt as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"It wasn't my choice Virgil; grandma didn't want anyone to know I found out purely by accident when we got back from the Indonesian rescue. Believe me I wanted to tell you all and that was the problem! It was tearing me apart hiding the truth and grandma not wanting treatment!" Scott instantly regretted the last words out of his mouth.

"She refused treatment?!"

"Yes"

Virgil was quiet again for a while. Scott waited, slightly impatient. Virgil may have good people skills when it comes to understanding body language but Scott certainly didn't and he didn't know if his brother had fully forgiven him for concealing the truth. Scott watched Virgil's face work through several emotions all as fleeting as the last until his fingers began to tap to a beat out of fustration. Virgil sighed. "Scott I don't blame you, If anything I am more annoyed that Grandma but you in this position but she had a lot on her plate and its understandable why she reacted the way she did – God! What a mess! I can't believe she has cancer Scott!

"I am so sorry Virgil" he didn't know what else to say.

"I know you are, even though you have nothing to be sorry for. This is why you got hurt isn't it?"

"I was a little distracted yes, it won't happen again."

"Good because I can't cope with that again, I was so scared Scott! And with Alan screaming for you, it just broke me inside! I panicked that you were going to die all the way home because you refused the MRI at the hospital. I stayed with you all night when we got back here; I didn't trust your judgement about the state of you!." Scott hated seeing the pain he had caused his brother on top of the obvious grief for his grandmother. Virgil quickly changed the subject.

"It must be bad for her to think she doesn't want treatment."

"I'm not gonna lie Virgil, it's really severe but at least she is now letting them take her to the main land to see what they can do. I just hope its not - ."

The alarm sounded and the light on the desk was flashing as they were still in operation cover-up mode with the doctor being present in the villa. "Oh Christ!" exclaimed Scott, "Not now!" Virgil ran over to the desk as Scott wouldn't make it in time and answered the call. His father would have been automatically buzzed on his watch but should he come would be dependant on what was going on with Grandma. Sure enough just as Virgil finished talking with Brains on five, Jeff appeared.

"What's the situation Virgil?" Scott was stood behind Virgil's shoulder at the desk.

"There is a sinking ship, its cargo is oil. The weather is too severe for the RNLI to get anywhere near it safely, they need our help. There are 56 crew members on board."

"Okay, Virgil go get Gordon and suit up, take John too but not Alan he's too upset at present. It will be just thunderbirds two and four…"

"But father!"

"No buts' Scott I can't spare anyone else to pilot her (referring to Scott's aircraft, thunderbird 1) and you know you are not fit enough, why are you not in bed like I told you?"

Virgil had already left to round up his brothers.

"Because I can be useful like sit at this desk and manage the mission remotely so you can be with grandma." Scott was in a lot of pain but had stood up straighter in an attempt to look less awful.

"You will do no such thing, now go and rest! Look we haven't had a chance to debrief from the last mission but now I suspect it went awry because you knew about your grandmother." Jeff held his hand up to silence his eldest again before the protest could begin. "I am not blaming you son and I am not angry at you, she told me everything. It's completely understandable that you were distracted I am just sorry you had to go through this on your own. She can be a stubborn woman when it comes to doing what she thinks is the right thing, just like someone else I know." He looked down at Scott and despite everything smiled at the similarity between his mother and his son. "Now indulge your father for once and let me help you to bed, then when I am satisfied your going to stay there I can get on with overseeing this rescue.

This was going to be one of the hardest rescues he had ever had to do Virgil thought, chewing his lip. It wasn't the actual rescue it's self. In turns of technicality this should be very simple for them and not something that they hadn't completed multiple times over the years. It was the fact that he knew his grandmother was dying and he was duty bound here. He just wanted to be at home, with her. He still couldn't believe she had refused treatment; surely she wanted to get better? Despite the odds.

Usually there would be a hub of conversation in the cockpit about the rescue, how they were going to tackle it and Gordon wisecracking what a pro he was. It would have been an especially talkative affair because John was back on earth after six months and it was rare he got to go on a rescue but today there was just silence. They were all lost to their own thoughts.

John watched his brother pilot through the raging storm with a precision that he would always be in awe of but not today. As the rain hammered against the reinforced steel of the green bird all he could think about was what was happening to grandma, they hadn't been able to say goodbye and he knew that her condition was so bad that she had to go to the mainland straight away. It tore him up inside to think that if her condition deteriorated he wouldn't be there to say goodbye. He knew she would understand she was so proud of what her grandsons did for the world but that didn't make him feel any better. He had so many things he wanted to say such as; he loved her, she was the best grandma he could have asked for, his only grandparent he could ever remember. He wanted to thank her for being there when mom died; she had made the pain more bearable when he was a child. He turned to look at Gordon. He looked so forlorn in his blue uniform and orange sash. His usual infectious energy and zest for life was stilled. His hands were clasped in his lap and that's where his gaze was focused.

Gordon had never felt lost at sea but he could now at least understand the analogy, there was nothing else he could think of to explain the way he felt. His hadn't felt like this since his mother had died but he was so young back then, it hadn't affected him in quiet the same way. With a childhood lack of understanding he had kind of been cushioned from the full trauma of it all but now, now he knew he had the haunting realisation that he may have to experience how his father and brothers had felt at that terrible time and that scared him. He was scared for his grandma and the agonising pain she must be in and would likely suffer. They studied cancer in science at school and the knowledge was not comforting despite the great medical advances. He had seen the reports over the last year explaining how some types of cancer where becoming resistant to the cure that had been discovered previously.

Virgil's voice cut through their reveries. "Approaching danger zone, time to drop you off little brother." Gordon rose and made his way to the back of the cockpit. The weather conditions were far from ideal and despite Virgil holding her steady, Gordon still stumbled into the chairs as Thunderbird 2 was battered by the gales.

The plan was that Gordon would descend and locate the rip in the hull and seal it with foam sealant, this would buy Virgil and John more time to evacuate the ship and hopefully contain the potential disaster of an oil leak. Virgil deployed thunderbird 4 on Gordon's command. He then signalled to John to prepare the lift for the evacuation of the casualties onto thunderbird two.

"Lets get this done quickly and safely boys so we can return to base".

"F.A.B John and Gordon chorused over the comms.

Virgil patched in Brains and their father.

"Brains how long do you estimate we have to evacuate?"

"W-Well, B-b-based on the err information from the captain, I p-pre-dict a- around err 15 minutes m-m-maximum."

"Ok Boys it sounds like you have it all in hand, go ahead and keep me updated".

"F.A.B father."

The rescue went without a hitch, Gordon was able to temporally repair the hull and the sailors were able to get the onboard pump to expel the excess water, enough to stabilise the ship but it was still too dangerous for them to remain as there was a risk the foam could break down. John ensured that all 56 sailors were safely air lifted into thunderbird 2. Virgil then quickly collected Gordon as it was getting very cramped in the holding bay. Once safely docked Virgil and Gordon escorted the rescued sailors into the hull and emergency seats lined along the pod and remained with them until they could be safely unloaded on land, luckily there where no injuries to be attended to and all the crew was present.

"Mission completed, returning back to base….. ETA approximately 20.00 hours. Any news on Grandma? how is Scott?" Virgil waited baited breath whilst his brothers leaned closer to the console instinctively."

"Well Grandma has arrived on the mainland safely and has had the fluid from her lungs drained with minimal complications, she is now resting and being monitored closely. Tin Tin has gone with her so she's not alone and I am being kept well informed. Your dammed brother.."

"Is completely fine and right.." Scott's smooth, confident voice was interrupted.

"Where he shouldn't be! Unfortunately he thinks he's invincible now the pain killers the doctor prescribed have kicked in." by their dad's tone the boys knew Scott was being frowned at and couldn't help but smile. "Kyrano was meant to be making sure he rested." Another scowl for sure.

"Mr Tracy, you know how wilful Mr Scott can be, not to mention charming…"

"When he wants something his way? Yes, I do unfortunately. Anyway boy's safe journey home, we'll talk when you get back".

"Ok Dad, see you soon." John replied.

They all wanted to be home more than anything. They were relieved to hear Grandma had survived the procedure and that Scott was in better spirits. This led to some nervous conversation on the way home. This journey couldn't end quick enough Virgil thought as he increased the acceleration to maximum. If he ever felt like flying thunderbird one it was now.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Jeff hadn't had a moment to himself since that brief moment in his room this morning and that felt like years ago. He hadn't allowed himself time to process his mothers condition; he had things that required his immediate attention. Maybe it was better that way, a welcome distraction. He had made several video calls including one to Brains and Tin Tin, highlighting his inital plans. That was the easy part, now he had to run it past his sons.

"Boys, I have gathered you here because I need to share my plans with you in regards to international rescue whilst your grandmother is ill." He looked at all five of them in turn before continuing. This was definitely the quiet before the storm he thought. "As you can imagine I have been faced with a terrible dilemma. Your grandmother is ill and we all want to support her but I am also the head of an international rescue organisation and you boys are on the front line every day. We have a duty to support our family and a duty to the millions of people across the world that rely on us to rescue them. So here is the plan; we are going to take it in turns every couple of days on rotation to be based here or with grandma."

"But" Alan interjected. Jeff held up a hand in a halting gesture.

"Let me explain." He lifted a piece of paper from his desk. "We are going to free you up two at a time. Gordon and Alan will be coming with me tonight to stay with grandma. That leaves John, Scott and Virgil here on call. Scott will be taking my place at the desk to oversee operations until he is _fully_ recovered." Jeff emphasised the fully whilst staring directly at Scott. Scott nodded curtly in acceptance; they had discussed this earlier with much debate and frustration from Scott's side. "I know you boys will think that it's too short staffed with just John and Virgil on call and I agree, that's why Penny is coming to stay. –

"Father if you are thinking that Penelope can come on rescues with us, I really don't think it's a good idea, it's too dangerous for one thing." Virgil frowned and added I don't want to be responsible if anything happened to her, quietly to himself. He was far too fond of her to cope with the consequences should anything happen on his watch.

"I knew both you and Scott would have your reservations but she is our best agent and you boys forget the amount of dangerous missions she undertakes for this organisation every year at my request to protect our identities and the organisation's technology. I know she is not a seasoned rescuer but she will definitely be in a strong position to help you and she has been out on some rescues before. Tin Tin will also be coming back tonight and she is very familiar with rescues in space should her and John be needed."

Jeff had to stop himself laughing - even in spite of the situation. He had never seen his boys look so dumbfounded! He clapped his hands together and stood up from his desk, which he had been leaning on. "Right that's enough talking; it will all be fine I am sure. Any problems then Scott knows that he can call me. Alan, Gordon I want you ready in 15 minutes, off you go." Alan and Gordon did as they were asked immediately. Scott, Virgil and John had begun to start conferring amongst themselves quietly. Jeff took that for plotting when they were children; he just hoped to god that they would actually respect his judgement now. He walked down to his room to collect his bag that Kyrano had already packed for him. He wanted to be gone before Penny arrived because he didn't think he could cope with her sympathy and he couldn't let himself crack just yet. His family were relying on him so he needed to be focused. He had only left Scott in charge once whilst Penny had forced him on a holiday in Australia and he was getting jumpy, despite knowing that Scott was more than capable. It was more about the fact that Jeff found it hard to let things go and hand over control of his businesses and enterprises to anyone, including his eldest son that was more like him than any of his brothers. He was also worried that Scott was not in peak condition physically or mentally and therefore his usually confident son may struggle with the burden of the responsibility. This unfortunately was a risk that he would just have to take, his brothers didn't have the command experience that he did – Except maybe John but he would have to take a turn soon anyway.

Jeff took one last look around his room, unchanged since Lucille had passed away. He remembered fondly that this was all her idea – the island that is. International rescue had not come until after the tragedy. She always said that she wanted to trap him on a remote island in the middle of nowhere as she could see no other way of keeping him away from the office or outer space! She never quite succeeded, not full time anyway. The island had been their own personal holiday getaway for two long and beautiful months a year in the last couple of years before her death. Jeff had brought the island as a wedding anniversary present for her. She had been so delighted and had cried in happiness at the thoughtfulness of the gift. He sighed at the memory and grabbed his keys before closing the door. It was funny how his thoughts always returned to her at his most difficult points in his life, he was still craving her love and support even after all these years on his own. She had always been his rock and his consort and he had been lonely in some ways for a very long time.

Alan and Gordon were hugging or wrestling (Jeff could never be quiet sure) their older brothers goodbye. Scott yelped when Gordon was a bit overzealous ("Sorry bro"). Then Jeff did the rounds making sure he told them to rely on each other and to call him if they needed him, no matter what hour of the day. They smiled meekly and promised. Jeff then walked up to kyrano and shook his hand before leaning in and whispering "look after my boys Kyrano" to which Kyrano replied he always would, solemnly.

Scott, John and Virgil gathered on the balcony and continued to wave, even as the little plane became a dark speck in the distance. They were on their own without either parent or grandparent for the first time ever in their lives and the house that was so often full of laughter and family life now felt strangely hollow and oversized to all three of them.


	10. Chapter 10

_So sorry it's been a while again - six people have left at work so my time is a little tight right now! Disclaimer reminder: I really wish I did but I don't own the rights to thunderbirds, this is entirely for entertainment and my love of writing and the series - not for profit!_

10

Gordon hated being so far from the ocean. He missed the breeze with the salty tang and the crashing of the waves on the shore. They had arrived late last night, too late to visit Grandma until morning. Now Gordon was sat in a sterile white corridor in a hard wooden chair waiting with his family for visiting hours to begin. He watched the minute hand work its way around the clock on the wall. They had all been anxious to see her after surgery but being in this particular hospital was putting Gordon on edge. Last time he had been here he had been very, very ill. He was lucky he hadn't died here. The ward he had been on for six months of his life was just one storey below them.

Jeff looked detached from reality, staring at the green marble-like tiled floor. Gordon wondered what memories it was dredging up for his father; they certainly wouldn't be helping the situation. His Dad hadn't coped with his accident well at all; the stress and the worry almost consumed him like it did when their mother died. Gordon remembered the first time he came out of the coma after surgery. His father was sat in a chair at his bedside staring into the distance (just like he was now). He hadn't saved for days (He had never seen his father with a beard that long since), his shirt was rumpled and creased where he hadn't changed and his eyes completely bloodshot. He hadn't noticed Gordon come to but the raw, unconcealed devastation in his father's eyes still haunted him in his sleep sometimes. He later found out that his dad hadn't moved from his bedside for two weeks and had even taken to sleeping on the floor in there, refusing to leave.

Gordon shook himself and stood up to look out of the large window which flooded the corridor with light. "You ok son?"

"I'm fine dad, just anxious to see her – you know?"

"I know. It won't be long now".

Alan walked down the corridor towards them, three coffees in hand and dished them out in turn. Just then a nurse approached them; Jeff stood up to join his sons.

"Mr Tracy, you may go through now, she had major surgery yesterday so she may not be up to much…."

"Its ok, we'll make sure she rests, her grandsons are just keen to see her."

She smiled, her blonde hair swinging over her shoulder and said "She is lucky to have you." as she moved on to the reception desk.

Gordon Swallowed as they entered, the room looked exactly like the one he had been in. Even the furniture was the same from the same visitor chairs and bedside table. The only difference was that there was a different picture above the bed. This portrayed a vase of flowers whereas the one in his room had been of a quaint little seaside harbour. He had spent a long time in a box just like this and unwelcome memories started to surface. He mentally squashed them down and tried to focus on the present day.

His eyes wandered down to the bed. God! She looked so frail; he couldn't see her for tubes, masks and breathing apparatus. He paused at the end of the bed silently stunned. He brother gently brushed past him as he took a seat. Her glasses were folded neatly on the bedside table, he couldn't recall the last time he had seen her without them. She was still unconscious or asleep – Gordon couldn't decide which, she looked deathly pale. His dad had whispered a soft hello and leant down to gently kiss her on the fore head before sitting down. Gordon recovered slightly and sat down too. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach and winded, he knew that it was bad but had naively thought the surgery would improve her condition. He was starting to realise that the doctors were just trying to make her comfortable. He felt sick. He finally understood how his family felt when they first saw him after the accident. He had been so self absorbed with the loss of his career which had been his everything at the time, he hadn't realised the full impact it had on his family. He still got annoyed with the way they molly coddled him – even now days. Like when Vigil wouldn't let him to pick up heavy objects when loading TB2 because of his back or when his father sometimes kept him from going on rescues especially if they involved surface water rescues. Just because he had an accident didn't mean that he was some delicate wallflower! Now he realised when you saw someone you love become this vulnerable; how could you ever not be overprotective of them afterwards?

The room started to feel oppressive as his own emotions began to choke him. His throat tightened like it was being constricted by some invisible force and his eyes were burning with the effort of keeping them dry. He abruptly pushed his chair back, which fell to the floor with a bang and fled the room.

"Gordon!" His father exclaimed. Alan looked shocked and got up to start after his brother.

"It's ok Alan; can you stay here with your grandmother? I'll go and find him".

"Sure Father, I will let her know you are here when she wakes."

"Thanks son, she's going to be happy to see you I'm sure", he squeezed Alan's shoulder reassuringly before heading out into the corridor beyond.

Alan still couldn't quite process that all of this was real. He loved his grandmother dearly and wasn't ready for life without her. He was convinced that she could make it out of this; they were living in an era of medical and engineering feats! There simply had to be a way to save her with so much technology and his father's money.

He had stayed well up into the early hours this morning studying journal after journal online trying to determine what treatments were available or near completion in development. Trouble was he wasn't a scientist and found it all hard to process; he needed to find someone that could explain it to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a weak cough from the bed. "Grandma!"

He waited patiently as her eyes roamed sightless under her eyelids. "Grandma it's me, its Alan. Father and Gordon are around here somewhere to. We're here and won't be going anywhere until the others come." She fought to blink her eyes open. Her youngest grandchild was looking at her worried but hopeful. He had such a sweet innocent face. He smiled as soon as her vision focused on him. It was still blurry for some reason; her hand went tentatively to her face.

Alan realised what she wanted and scrambled to grab her glasses off the bedside table. He extended the arms and gently placed them on her face. She smiled weakly as he did so. She tried to speak through the mask but it made her wheeze. "It's ok Grandma, don't try to talk too much you need to rest. I can tell you all about my latest race – if you like?" He knew that his grandmother was a big fan of his racing career; she never missed an opportunity to watch him. She nodded so he drew his chair closer and began to recount his latest race in significant detail with sound effects and all which made her smile more.

Jeff had made a couple of enquires on the ward and found that Gordon had fled outside to the hospital gardens. Jeff should have known this is where he would have gone. It was the place that Gordon used to go every morning as soon as he had been well enough to push himself around and later eventually hobble down on his crutches. His son could not be contained indoors; he lived for the outdoors and the adventures it brought. Jeff suspected this was why he never went to space; the atmosphere and the thought of being alone were just as oppressive as being indoors to him.

Jeff pushed through the door and could see the back of his son, sat on a bench with his shoulders shaking from the amount of sobbing going on. Jeff felt a pang right where his heart was before quietly walking up and sitting next to him. Gordon stole a sideways glance at his father, tear tracks and red eyes visible under a flush of red hair. He dug the heels of his palms in his eyes in a poor attempt to stop the tears. Jeff held out a hanker chief.

"Thanks" Gordon wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeff knew that Gordon was one of the better ones at talking through his emotions, along with Virgil.

"I'm sorry it just all got on top of me."

"I know being here must be hard for you." He draped an arm across Gordon's shoulders. They both took a moment to watch the ducks on the pond in front of them, an old gentleman walking on the path opposite before settling on his own bench.

"It is but what's harder is seeing Grandma so poorly. I know what it feels like to lose a comrade or see them injured in action but I had no idea what it was like to see someone you love in such a vulnerable state. After my accident when I was recovering, You were so…so"

"Grief stricken" Jeff suggested.

"Yeah, I was so frustrated at everyone being there, doing everything for me and looking at me like I might break. When all I wanted to do was just get back up but now, now I get why you guys are so anxious if I get hurt or go missing. The pain must just be amplified to come so close to losing me only for it to potentially happen again. I'm sorry I didn't want to burden you or Alan with this; you must already be so upset. These thoughts, this particular hospital and the fact that I have never seen grandma look so frail – it's just so overwhelming". Gordon looked at the ground through his legs, the last tracks of his tears making his skin tight where they had dried.

"Gordon I am just happy that you can talk to me, you know how exhausted Scott has been lately and I expect you know why. It doesn't do any of you any good to bottle your emotions. Yes you may worry someone or upset someone by telling them but in the long run things will be better for it. When I realised it was this hospital I should have told you but I worried that if I did you wouldn't come for the memories it would bring and I knew you would then regret not coming to see her, perhaps I made a mistake."

Gordon turned to face his dad, earnestly. "No honestly you did the right thing if I had known it was here I would have hesitated and I am glad I didn't. I want to be here for her."

Jeff gave him one last squeeze around the shoulders before standing up and offering Gordon a hand up. Gordon smiled and accepted.

"Let's go and see if she's awake then".


	11. Chapter 11

11

Well it had only been twenty four hours and tensions were already high on the island. Penelope had (as was her custom) arrived with at least forty bits of luggage and Scott could see Kyrano having a mini fit behind her as he leant forwards over her shoulder for her to give him a peck on the cheek in greeting. Tin-Tin arrived back late from visiting grandma and briefly updated them on her current situation which was unchanged. By the time they had all caught up with each other it was very late.

One fitful sleep since and it had been non-stop call outs, one after the other which was just typical! Scott sat at his father's desk, running his hand through his hair whilst kyrano brought him his third coffee of the day. He currently had Virgil, Parker and Lady Penelope out on their second mission of the day and it wasn't even noon, John was somewhere above the outer reaches of earth attending to an urgent space rescue with Tin-Tin.

Virgil's eyes lit up on his portrait. Scott was quick to answer. "Go ahead Virgil, how's it going?"

"Well Scott, there are twenty civilians trapped in the building. The smoke is black and dense making visibility incredibly hard. To make matters worse the building has a separate annex where potentially there are another five casualties. The fire is spreading fast. My plan is to go in with Parker and start with the twenty casualties and then rescue the five."

"Where is Penelope?"

"Penelope will be maintaining communications with us and the emergency crews here."

Scott frowned. "Ok if the fire is spreading fast why can't you deal with the twenty with Penelope helping you and send Parker to go and get the five? We've enough equipment and that would improve your chances of saving everyone."

"We need someone to coordinate with the team and the emergency services." Virgil's tone indicated that he wasn't happy.

"I can do that from here, just like dad does. You need all the help you can get, there's not much time from what I can see from here."

"Scott it's too dangerous, I won't allow it."

Scott used his most authoritative tone.

"Virgil, you are wasting time. I know it's dangerous but Penelope is there to rescue people, not sit on the sidelines. She is aware of the risks. This is an order and you will follow it."

"Fine, but this isn't over".

"I'm sure its not" muttered Scott before hanging up on his brother. He always had the last word even as children. He could see John's portrait lighting up. He winced as he stretched his battered ribs trying to turn to face John's portrait.

"Go ahead John, I haven't got long, Virg is on another rescue."

"Scott we've reached the space station but its disintegrating quickly and it won't be long before it falls out of orbit. It seems that there were not enough escape pods for the amount of people on board. I'm going to have to report it to the authorities when we return. There are around 10 people left on board that we need to rescue, should be straight forward if we can do it in time."

"Great, keep me posted John."

"FAB; Are you ok? You look rattled."

"I'm fine Virgil is just giving me stick I don't need."

"Ah.." John smirked and hung up.

Scott called Virgil.

"Hello Scott" A sultry voice with the perfect accent answered.

Surprised Scott replied. "Penelope? Where's Virgil?"

"He is currently rescuing the twenty civilians, he's nearly finished."

"What's happening with the Five?" Scott was already clenching his fists in anticipation of the answer.

"They are still trapped Scott, the emergency services are containing the fire so that Parker and Virgil can get in there next to rescue them."

Scott was seething. Virgil was compromising the entire damn mission!

"Penelope, when he is done with ignoring me, could you please ask him to call me?"

"Of course Scott, is that with or with out the tone I perceive?"

"Definitely with."

"Ok Scott". Penelope signed off.

Scott was so annoyed, just because he was behind a desk and not out in the field didn't mean that Virgil could ignore him, he wouldn't dare ignore his father. Scott knew the moment that he had to pair Virgil with Penelope there would be trouble! He treated her like a glass ornament or one of his prized paintings. There to be admired and protected as a work of art and beauty. Did he think he wanted to risk Penny being in there? Of course not but what choice did they have! What part of short staffed secret rescue organisation did he not get! Virgil needed to learn to box up his affections and prioritise.

Scott asked Brains to patch him in to the news footage and CCTV around the area of the rescue in Philadelphia. He then got in to the communications between the emergency teams. It wasn't good they were losing control of the fire; it had already begun to seal off the only entry point to the people inside. Scott could see there was no windows to this single storey annex, it was listed as a store room on the blueprints on the screen in front of him. There were only two exits and Scott knew from earlier intel that one was blocked.

Scott called Virgil.

"Scott."

"Virgil, the fire crews have lost control of that fire, you've got to get to those people now."

"I know Scott; I'm going as quick as I can."

"If you had just followed orders" –

"Scott don't lecture me; I'm going now."

Another voice interrupted over the comms.

"Boys please stop bickering I am on the case."

"What do you mean?" both of them chorused.

"I mean that myself and this lovely fireman I met have already cut through the door with IR equipment and have just exited the building with all five civilians".

Virgil turned to Parker amidst the licking flames and the smoke. He had gone momentarily pale despite the unbearable heat.

"Please tell me you're out of there."

"I am."

"Good, wrap up and get back here." Scott finally losing all patience snapped, Virgil just nodded before signing off.

Tin-Tin was receiving the last of the passengers off of the disintegrating space station. She was attending to a dark haired, young gentleman with a head injury when there was a loud explosion over the comm. "John!" Tin-Tin held on to her head set awaiting a response, her patient temporarily forgotten about. Out of the portal window Tin-Tin could see the ship breaking up, the airlock that thunderbird three had docked onto was starting to strain and flex under the pressure. At this rate the station would be pulled out of orbit with TB3 attached. Tin-Tin ran to the controls upstairs, still shouting John's name as she started the thrusters to try and compensate the drag that the space station falling out of orbit was creating.

"Tin-Tin, I'm ok for now. I'm with the last passenger. We are unfortunately cut off from the air lock by debris." John was always calm and collected no matter how dire the situation, Tin-Tin had always admired that quality in him. "We think we can move it but you might have to undock before we can join you guys."

"But John! You will be left in space!"

"I know its ok Tin – Tin we will have our suits on and I can shoot the grappler at thunderbird three but I reckon we only have one shot." – John was now straining and yelled as the Debris suddenly became air born as the gravity regulators on the station finally gave up. Both he and the crew member were sent spiralling backwards into the abyss through flashing lights, broken pipes and frayed cables. There must now be a hole in the station. John could feel the velocity of the pull on his body and the fact he was being dragged. "Grab something!" John shouted at the other crew member even though she couldn't hear him. At this rate they would both be projected out into space. Tossed around like rag dolls. John sighed in relief as his hand grasped around an iron support. He was amazed he wasn't hit by anything as he ducked out of the way of a metal beam. He looked across just in time to see the female crew member scream, scrabbling past his right shoulder at thin air; desperate not to be dragged into the infinity and beyond. At great risk to himself John stretched out and grasped her foot as she rushed by. She quickly scrabbled and strained to grab his arm before working up his slim frame to also loop her arm around the support.

"Now Tin-Tin, undock – Brains has managed to override the air lock on the station so the door will stay open."

"Undocking commencing now John."

John watched as the thunderbird started to pull away, as it did so the space station air lock partially broke away and floated off into the abyss.

John licked his lips and prepared to shoot the magnetic grappler towards the thunderbird. He lined up his shot one eye shut and fired. He whooped in joy as it connected first time and he secured the metal line on a carabineer on his suit. He then used another to connect him and the crew member together. He pointed towards himself and then outside in a follow me gesture. She shook her head in obvious panic. John wanted to reassure her but they simply didn't have time, fragments of the station were burning up and lifting off all around them. He quickly prized her hand off (She was amazed by his sheer strength) and held her close to him before kicking off into space.

He felt the freedom and weightlessness take over; as usual he was overcome with a moment of awe as they precariously began to traverse the empty space to the relative safety of the body work of thunderbird three. The tiny wire line was the only thing that stopped them from floating away. The crew member's cold blue eyes lit up with wonder at the sheer size of the thunderbird. She had never seen another space ship/rocket like it; the design was just like the rockets you imagined in your childhood, big and red with the perfect rocket shape. It was never something you would think could work in reality and yet here it was saving her!

The air lock opened and John and the crew member entered it safely before the pressurized door sealed behind them. They then waited for the pressure to equalise before finally being permitted entry into the safe confines of thunderbird three.

John removed his helmet, pushing the long lock of blond hair out of his eyes before flashing his winning smile at Tin-Tin. "I've still got it".

John and Tin Tin were still flushed with the success of the rescue as the sofa rose up into the lounge from the silo. They didn't realise as they locked into place that they had just stumbled into world war three.

Scott and Virgil were squared up to each other, Scott trying to use his additional height to intimidate. They both looked furious and if looks could kill John wasn't sure which one would have died first. They were shouting even though they were right on top of each other and Penelope was trying to make herself heard but remained her usual calm and collected self. Parker and Kyrano had a complete look of loss as to what to do with the situation that had erupted. Kyrano was holding a tray with his mouth open in complete shock. Scott had his hands balled at his sides and was more rigid than a barge pole whilst Virgil was a raging tirade of passion gesticulating in the air with his hands like a mad man.

"Virgil you were completely out of line!"

"You weren't even there Scott you had no idea of the situation!"

"It not like I don't have field experience Virgil! and do I have to remind you that I was a commander and had more dangerous situations to manage than today!"

"Oh don't pull out the commander spiel! I could punch you, if you hadn't already busted yourself up!"

"Try it; you wouldn't get far, even with me at a quarter of my strength." Scott made a mocking gesture egging Virgil on.

"You should have listened to me instead of making Penelope feel guilty and take herself…"

By this point John and Tin-Tin watched in disbelief as Penelope went calmly over to the coffee table, took the flowers out of a large vase and gently drop them onto the table. Then she walked up to Scott and Virgil and chucked the whole contents of the vase in their faces like a person trying to break up a dog fight. They both spluttered as they were engulfed with water. John had to fight back the giggles that were trying to erupt from him at their shocked and somewhat indignant faces. It wouldn't do to laugh at them now.

"Boys as I said; that is enough. Vigil I can make my own decisions just like you chose to ignore Scott." Scott smirked until Penelope's dead shot stare focused on him. Her blue eyes were penetrating and mesmerising all at the same time.

"I know tensions are high because you are all trying to function with minimal staffing and you are worried for your grandmother but you need to work together, your father would be disappointed if he could see this." Both the boys averted eye contact from just about everyone in the room.

Scott blanched first. "I'm sorry Penelope, it's entirely unprofessional and it won't happen again."

"I'm sorry Penelope." Vigil still had his arms crossed glaring at Scott before marching off to his room. Virgil was embarrassed that Scott had managed to make him look like a child again in front of Penelope. Scott was just glad Penelope didn't make him apologise to Virgil, it should be Virg apologising to him! Now his bandages were all wet and visible through his pale blue wet shirt. "Please excuse me" Scott said curtly.

"Tea?" suggested Tin-Tin with a forced smile.

"What a good idea." Penelope settled onto the nearest sofa, she was still in her uniform, she quite liked it.

"I'll get it Milady"

"I will help you." added Kyrano.

John hoped his father would be back soon. Or that he could go back to space. Thunderbird five was heaven compared to here at present.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Alan and Gordon had just arrived back at Tracy Island. They greeted their brothers and friends wearily; each waiting for the dreaded question of how their grand mother was. It was Kyrano that asked as he could see that was what the other Tracy brothers were so desperate to ask but none of them wanted bad news so they refrained. "Mr Gordon, how is your Father and Grandmother?"

By this point they were all sat in the lounge in a group, sprawled across several sofas. Penny was on one with Virgil, Scott and Tin-Tin on another with John. Parker and Kyrano were stood together. Gordon looked at Alan next to him before replying.

"As well as can be expected I guess, he's tired and grandma is exhausted. She is still trying to recover from surgery."

"But we have both spoken to her and she wanted us to say hi from her". Alan tried to put a positive spin on things.

"We heard that you have been pretty busy without us! Double rescues and all!" Gordon waited for them to elaborate but noticed the distinct elephant in the room with obvious tension between Virgil and Scott so tactfully changed the subject. This must be why Dad was so particular as to who should go back on this shift.

"Anyway it's getting late and you should really get going to make the most of your 48 hours! Dad says that Virgil and John are next!"

Virgil and John stood to go and grab their bags (All the brothers had a grab bag packed in case there was an emergency with grandma now).

There had been brief goodbyes all round before John and Virgil left. Scott and Virgil merely nodded curtly at each other which was completely out of character for the both of them, Gordon reflected. With John going Gordon was going to have to quiz the girls rather than risking kicking the hornets nest with Scott. It was the safer option. He hoped they would make up soon, he had only seen them fall out a handful of times in comparison to the rest of them. He and Alan especially fought like Cat and Dog. They were always sniping and jibing at each other. They were of a too similar age dad always said.

Tin-tin and Alan had disappeared together so it was currently just Gordon and Penelope in the lounge together. He caught her yawn out the corner of his eye, she placed a hand gracefully other her mouth to conceal it. "Busy day huh? Your first proper rescue I heard."

"Yes it was, well let's just say I think I did well but I had no idea how taxing it could be!"

Gordon flashed her a smile and watched her for a few moments. Her blue eyes were dancing with concealed excitement; he could tell she wanted to tell him about the rescue in detail. "Come on then, tell me what happened?"

Penelope smiled and her usual calm façade dropped as she explained in detail her part of the rescue. Gordon had never seen her like this; she had vivacity to her that he had never seen before. She was a welcome distraction from the emotions that had surfaced at the hospital and he was very glad of her company. At his request they got up and took a stroll along the beach under the moon and the stars. Although she was tired she thought the fresh air would do her good before bed and Jeff had explained that Gordon had been upset earlier today. He seemed quite recovered now but she wanted to be sure he was feeling better about things. She noticed that the more they walked the more tension she saw leave his body. His shoulders visibly relaxed and he started to walk at a slower pace. The sea air comforted Gordon and along with Penelope's company and he started to feel at peace more than he had in the last couple of days. Penelope had taken her shoes off and was walking barefoot in the waves. They talked about anything and everything apart from international rescue before sitting near the waves in companionable silence.

Penelope was the first to break the silence. "So tell me, how was today really? Jeff sounded very tired earlier and distracted – which is understandable I just hope he remembers to take care of himself".

"I do too, Virgil and John are sure to keep an eye on him though. I just hope I haven't added to his burden."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I kinda got worked up, you see the hospital that grandma is at is the one I recovered at after my accident. That and the fact that I'm still dealing with the fact that grandma is going to die was just too much."

"Gordon I am sure your father didn't mind he loves you so much, as long as he was able to bring you some comfort then he will be content."

"You really think so?"

"I really do."

Gordon reflected on her words for a moment before noticing her shiver. He forgot how chilly it got her in the late evening sometimes with the strong ocean breeze; the island was otherwise practically tropical. He took off his jacket and handed draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, such a gentleman."

"Your welcome, so whilst we are on the subject of today. What happened between Scott and Virgil?"

Gordon stood and took Penelope's hand to help her up; then they started walking back along the beach, using the moon light to guide them.

"Ah, Well I am afraid that I may be responsible for that. I may have disobeyed orders from Virgil, after Virgil disobeyed Scott."

"Oh; well that would do it! God! I bet Scott was raging!"

"As you can imagine; well Virgil still blamed him for not allowing me to stay out of the rescue and then my own choice to make myself very much involved in the rescue without his or Scott's knowledge."

Gordon laughed.

"Gordon it's not funny!" She had a poker face for all of two seconds before she too was laughing.

"It's all right they'll make it up. They always do! I am sure you have probably guessed but Virgil doesn't see straight around you – although don't tell him that because if you thought he was angry at Scott then you haven't seen anything if he found out I told you! Scott knows this too and it probably annoyed him more!"

"I did guess that maybe he does have extra affection for me. He saved me once, do you remember in that train tunnel?"

Gordon nodded.

"I was almost certain I was going to die and Virgil was there with seconds to spare. I saw it then in his eyes." She smiled at the memory.

"You know you'd be great together right? And that my brother would be a lucky man."

"Maybe"

Scott had gone to bed early because he was absolutely beat! He was healing nicely but any kind of healing required a lot of energy and he had many, many injuries to heal. He knew the more sleep he got the quicker he would heal but it was hard to sleep when you were still angry at your brother but worried you had hurt his feelings at the same time. Maybe he should have been easier on him, it was his first rescue with Penny. Scott knew that Virgil had a deep affection for Penelope and maybe it was his fault for pairing them up on a mission in the first place but he hadn't been left with a lot of choice after the space mission call out had arrived minutes after Virgil's call out.

Scott turned on his side and tightened the sheets around him and tried to block out his inner voice, He always over thought things concocting several scenarios but he was generally a quick decision maker which came in handy as a field commander. Scott was missing thunderbird one, to take her out would be a welcome distraction from all of this. He sighed heavily and forced himself to sit up and smack the light on, it just wouldn't do! He thumbed the button on his watch; he didn't care what time it was he needed to talk to him.

Virgil cancelled the first call which was to be expected, the boy could hold a grudge after all. Second attempt and Scott was met with the sullen face of his brunette brother. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up on you."

"Because I'm an idiot and I'm sorry?" Scott deadpanned.

Temporally silenced, Virgil didn't respond. What ever he had been expecting it wasn't that. Scott rarely apologised - being a I'm always right type of person.

"Look I am really sorry, if I hadn't had the space mission come through I would have sent Tin-Tin or John with you. I know how you feel about Penelope and I know that you were just trying to keep her safe."

Virgil waited.

"I'm done grovelling can you say something?" Scott frowned.

Virgil Laughed, surprising Scott.

"What?!"

"There I knew it couldn't last long!"

"What?"

"The apology"

Scott laughed too. "Are we even then?"

"Yes I guess so, I'm sorry if I was rude, turns out I should have listened to you. Now Penelope probably thinks I'm an arrogant fool for not letting her go, she did so well on that rescue."

"Virgil, I may be accused of arrogance from time to time but you could never be. I am sure she still thinks as highly of you as she ever did."

"I sure hope so Scott".

"You all got there ok then?"

"Yeah we are going to see her tomorrow, I'll let you know how we get on. You might get a call from Dad he's getting paranoid about IR again."

"Thanks for the heads up, well good night."

"Night Scott"

The Screen went grey as Scott cut the call. He turned off his light and sighed before rolling over; he was asleep just as he was sinking into the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the lateness, once again a very busy couple of weeks. I hope you like it! Again a big thank you to those that have stuck with the story!_

13

Scott didn't get to sleep for long – his screen starting flashing at 2am. Scott groaned into his pillow before flipping over and smacking the screen to stop the alarm.

"Go ahead brains" Scott shifted into an upright position.

"Sorry, to ah….bother you Scott. A c-call has c-come through from err London Heathrow. Fireflash flight MK0728 is unable to land due to a suspected b-bomb that may blow up on impact."

"FAB Brains, send me the information I'm on my way".

"Are you s-sure S-Scott?"

"Brains we all know I'm the best pilot here at present and it's gonna require speed and skill to board fire flash, I'll take Gordon – We'll be fine."

Brains couldn't ignore the groan as Scott stood, his ribs were still tender and he had one yellowish ring fading under one eye in the half light.

"If your s-s-sure…?"

Scott through him a look.

"O-o-okay, sending information err.. now!"

Kyrano was waiting patiently in the lounge as Scott entered with Gordon quickly following behind. "Just you and Mr Gordon?"

Scott nodded. "Can you please tell Alan and the others where we are if they wake?"

"Yes, Mr Scott" Kyrano passed him and Gordon a coffee.

"Thank you"

As they boarded thunderbird one Gordon could see his brother was buzzing, he literally jumped in the seat and started running through the flight checks. Gordon hadn't seen him his happy for awhile. Gordon started to strap himself in behind Scott "Excited much?"

Scott leaned round with effort to look at him smiling as the thrusters fired into life underneath them. "Let's just say, you should probably hold on!"

Scott didn't hold back and barrelled out of the pit, everyone would be awake on the island now but something told Gordon that Scott didn't really care as he whooped for joy.

They were almost alongside fireflash Gordon had the hatch open and was ready to descend on Scott's command. He had his hand on the trigger, ready to shoot the line onto fireflash so he could repel down onto her. Scott's forehead beaded with sweat as he concentrated on lining thunderbird one up with the middle of fireflash. The shadow of TB1 was like a small bird preying on a much larger one as it loomed closer and closer towards the plane. "Now Gordon!" Scott shouted.

"FAB" Gordon closed one eye and aimed down the sight before pulling the trigger. The metal line whooshed out and made contact with a metallic thud first time. "Nice work Gordon!"

"Thanks - see you when this is all over!" with that Gordon jumped out into the air the force of the wind temporally taking the breath out of him despite the mask. He held on tight and zipped down the line and latched onto the plane with the magnetic grip in his hand. He detached the line so TB1 could pull away; he had a parachute should he end up falling or bailing. He started to use the grips in either hand to lower himself to the landing gear hatch that he had studied from the plans that Brains had sent across. He radioed that he was in position so brains could ask the pilot to deploy the landing gear so that Gordon could slip in. He watched the large wheels fold outwards and lock into place before manoeuvring around to clamp on the inside of the hatch. He had to move inch my inch. One false move and he would be ripped away from the body of the plane. He panted with the effort as he heaved himself into the belly of the plane. He gave the ok to lift the landing gear again just before Scott cut in.

"Hate to break to you Gordon but you've got just 15 minutes before the fireflash is out of fuel". Scott looked down at fireflash as if he could see his brother inside, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Happy days! No worries Scott I am sure I can wrap this up by then". Gordon was already working his way amongst the mechanics. This was a very similar situation to last time except Gordon had been sent in by Virgil with TB2 and not Scott. He knew it was unlikely but he thought he would try where he found the bomb was located on the previous flight last year. There as a particularly tight gap near a cable that Gordon had to get on his stomach and squeeze under. He could feel it dragging against his back as he kicked and worked his way under, flexing his shoulders to try and give him more freedom. He grabbed another large cable in front to drag himself out. He had removed his bomb disposal pack before hand and now reached under the cable to retrieve it. It was a good job that he didn't mind tight spaces! He looked up just before getting up and as he did he saw it, propped on the bottom of one of the steel reinforced beams was the bomb. Thank heavens that he had had to crawl through; he wouldn't have seen it at eye level otherwise.

"Ok Scott, I've located the bomb."

"Good work, unfortunately you have less than ten minutes, fireflash has already had to start her descent."

"Good, Good" Gordon rubbed his gloved hands together and looked at the panel "That won't matter because the bomb says I've only got Five minutes".

"Be careful Gordon". Scott felt entirely useless. His brother had to disable that bomb; his life and others now depended on it.

Luckily Gordon could remain calm and collected in most situations; W.A.S.P had trained him for scenarios such as this, just in a different environment. Gordon's suit was designed to protect him from a superficial explosion but would offer little protection at this proximity. It was only small no bigger than a lunchbox but that didn't mean that it wasn't powerful. It had a black and red LED screen which was counting down at a rate of knots'. Before Gordon touched the bomb he completed a quick scan to determine the chemical compounds. He then decided that he should hopefully be able to disable it and got ready to gently bore a small hole into the side. This was the delicate bit and required a very steady hand, which was hard when you were descending 20,000 feet out of the air in the belly of one of the fastest passenger crafts ever developed. The drill he was using was one of Brains' latest designs that produced minimal vibration. He drilled only a third of the way in, his eyes watching his every move. He couldn't afford a single mistake; if he drilled anymore and he could risk hitting something vital but he had to have drilled far enough for the chemicals to diffuse safely. Then he very carefully placed the neutralising charge into the bore hole. Gordon had selected this from the pack that Brains had created; Gordon only hoped that this one had the correct chemical compound to diffuse the other. Gordon then carefully pulled out the reinforced metal dome and drilled it into place over the bomb. It was made of the latest metal alloy that was strong enough to withstand being crushed under an immeasurable amount of weight. It would hopefully suppress the detonation enough. Gordon was sweating now, Two minutes to go - this was it.

"Ok Scott, things could be about to get a bit bumpy. Have the airport emergency services on standby."

"F.A.B Gordon good-"

Gordon had backed off and pressed the button as he curled up into a ball. He remained there with his hands over his ears and his eyes closed his back ready to take the brunt of the explosion. There was a controlled bang, very much like a loud but suppressed gunshot and then nothing. Gordon dared to look over his shoulder and saw some black powder and scorched metal around the bomb casing, the steel support had buckled but otherwise the damage was minimal in comparison to what it could have been.

"Gordon!Gordon are you ok? The passengers are panicking at the explosion."

"It's ok Scott it's disabled."

"Whew had me worried there brother".

"Me too". Gordon laughed in relief.

He started to clamber his way back to the service hatch and to safety.

Scott was just about to land to collect Gordon when the screen buzzed in TB1. Scott could see it was his father calling, he must have found out that he wasn't home.

"Hi Dad"

"Son, I understand you are on a rescue is the mission complete?"

"Yeah, disaster averted for today, Gordon is just filling the police in on what he found."

His father looked grave, Scott realised this wasn't good news or a check in.

"You both need to get here as soon as you can, don't even return to Tracy Island. The doctors say she doesn't have long."

"What about TB1?"

"Penelope says that her barn is clear at the moment and has given you permission to store her there, you know how remote her villa is. She has already gone with Parker and Alan and will have FAB 1 waiting. It's just over an hours drive from the hospital. God's speed son."

" F.A.B Dad, we'll be there".

Scott was going to make dammed sure of it, he jumped up out of the cockpit and set of running to get his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

14

There were people waiting in and around the hospital reception when two young men burst through the doors. One skidded to a halt, his blue boots skidding along the floor with a loud squeak. He tried to wipe off some of his speed before slamming into the desk before his friend behind him shouted "I know where she is, come on!" the nurse behind the desk watched baffled as both young lads ran off. She thought the brunette one was quite handsome but couldn't understand why he was so uncoordinated. He was wearing a white shirt and crew jumper with royal blue trousers and boots. She watched them both speed off almost knocking into one of the beds being moved by the nurses. The shorter, ginger haired man was now running in front of the brunette towards the hospice ward. She continued to file her paperwork.

They saw John waiting outside as they pulled up to him. They noticed that his face was drained of all colour and the tight set of his jaw. It must be bad. They both bent over trying to catch their breath, they had run all the way from the drop off point to here. "Where's Lady Penelope?"

"Parking the car, they told us to go on." Gordon tried to look through the door past John.

"Is she?.." Gordon looked grief-stricken. Why was John waiting for them?

Scott now straightened up and looked at his blonde haired brother intently. Their eyes locked.

"She's gone isn't she?" Scott asked quietly.

John placed a hand on Scott's Shoulder. "She slipped into a coma an hour ago. She was in so much pain they had to increase her meds. She was delirious at times but she was asking after you both, she wanted you to know that she… that she loves you." John Finally choked. "She kept refusing the meds because she wanted to see you to tell you herself." Tears streamed quietly and freely down his face now. Gordon's hand had gone to his mouth in disbelief before smacking the wall in frustration and anger. He dropped to the floor crashing into the plastic chairs as he collapsed down. His arms went up across his knees as he buried his face. Scott wanted to comfort him but he was paralysed with grief. He was staring at the door just past John's head. If he just stood here, just for a moment maybe someone would finally tell him this was all a joke or that he had been in an accident, in a coma himself and none of this was real. After all he was the first to know, it could have been a figment of his imagination. Seemly to know one John heard Scott mutter "This can't be happening".

John's heart had already broken when his grandmother told him how proud she was and she'd always remember the grandson that was the first to follow her son into space. She was so proud of him and his journals on deep space; "Never stop exploring John" she said. "You have so much left to discover". Now he had had to break the news to his two brothers that they missed the opportunity to say goodbye. Looking at them he felt like he was being crushed, all the air being sucked from him. He felt such a keening pain for them and seeing them like this was just….there was no words each was inconsolable in his own way. The fiery one with his flames extinguished. The laid back soul who was now whipped up into a frenzy of anger and sadness, John struggled not to cry fully. He had instantly volunteered to tell his brothers, his dad wouldn't leave his mother's side and had been there for hours; Virgil had to be strong for Alan who was in denial. He had been hounding the doctors and nurses for hours with potential journal and internet cures before Virgil tried to stop him and he got angry. Then he sobbed like he had when he was a child. It was John's job to deliver bad news most of the time in IR but it still couldn't prepare him or his brothers, it didn't make any difference. It was just final and he felt helpless.

Scott was the first to snap out of his revive. He dragged his hands down his face before turning on his heel and crouching next to Gordon. He tentatively held out a hand like he used to when he had to get Gordon out from the kitchen cupboards when he was upset as a child. "Come on Gords, it's time to say goodbye."

He looked up, eyes red and angry.

"What's the point, she's already gone!"

"They say that some people in comas have some awareness of their surroundings or that they can hear. She would want us to try."

Gordon hiccupped before giving Scott his hand to be lifted up.

All three of them pushed through the doors together. Jeff's eyes didn't move off his mothers face, his hand was wrapped tightly around her motionless one. Tubes were everywhere hooked up to machines, drip bags and sensors. Poor grandma looked so frail and small, it was only now that all three of them realised just how much weight she had lost and she was thin to begin with. Alan was asleep, sat on Virgil's lap and tucked under his chin. Virgil looked at them as they entered but didn't make to greet them. He didn't want to disturb Alan just yet, he looked so peaceful and Virgil didn't want to destroy that so soon. He wanted to protect him as long as he could from what was coming. Gordon sat on the other side of their grandmother and held her hand. Jeff couldn't bring himself to look at his sons devastated faces so he just continued to look at hers instead, willing her eyes to open.

Gordon tried to speak but his voice cracked at last minute, he tried again. "I'm here Grandma, I'm sorry we're late, Scott and I had a rescue in London. I missed you when I was…when I went back home. I disabled a bomb on fire flash, the containment chamber was all black afterwards, and it reminded me of your cooking! I know you won't mind me saying that, I know that you know it's the truth. You told me once when I was 10. After I accidently set fire to the oven and was terrified I was going to get into trouble! That was the week I'd also put fish down the radiators in dad's office so I knew I'd be in serious hot water! You helped me clean up and I wouldn't stop saying sorry. You said "Gordon my love, I do that at least twice a day-try not to fret so much. I don't tell your father so I won't tell him now! Then we fell about laughing. It made me feel better." Gordon couldn't talk any more; he couldn't see. It was like he'd gone diving without a mask, everything blurred. He got up and John grabbed him in a bear hug.

Scott sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey Grandma, I hope you didn't worry too much? I told you I'd be here and after all; you know I keep my promises." There was no waver in his voice, just a calmness that comforted everyone in the room. If she could hear him he wanted to reassure her, make sure she knew that she was going to be ok, even if nothing else was. To show her that they were strong, she was strong. "You know, I could have gone with a Grandma Tracy special wake up call when we were out at 2am this morning! Now I know your gonna ask how I'm doing and that I shouldn't have been up at 2am until I'm better. Well you don't need to worry because today was my first day back at work and I felt great! (He had felt great, it wasn't a lie even though he was now in agony after those long flights and running here). I know.. I know you don't think I should have gone and I love how you look out for me but those people needed me today grandma. Gordon and I saved a whole group of people on fire flash and I know you'd be proud." Jeff Jumped. Startled he looked at his mother's face intently and then Scott.

Scott looked surprised, their father hadn't moved since they'd been here. "Her hand moved Scott! Mother can you hear us?" Gordon and John looked stunned. Virgil had gently woken Alan up. Another squeeze. They all crowded a little closer to the bed.

Scott took her hand and Jeff nodded encouragingly. "We're all here obviously and you will always be with us, in our hearts, giving us the courage to help those in need. We love you grandma". The machine that had been rhythmically beating in the background ceased just as she gave one last feeble squeeze with both hands. She sighed loudly before her body went slack. The nurses and doctor rushed in and checked her vitals one last time before confirming what they all already knew. Jeff lifted her hand up to his face and kissed her knuckles before bowing his head over her hand and sobbing. She was gone.

Alan had to be taken away be Virgil and John he was trying and trying to stay but the nurses wanted to move grandma, they had been in here ages after all. Gordon had been one of the first to leave. Penelope had been waiting outside and he had gone with her somewhere. That left Scott to pick up the pieces again with his Dad. He stood next to his father and steeled himself. "Dad? Dad?" Jeff didn't move or speak. "Dad" Scott said gently. "We've gotta go now, let the nurses do what they need to do. We can visit her again later." He placed an arm around his Dad's shoulders and tried to lift him up. Jeff didn't resist but didn't make it easy either and Scott grunted with the effort. Just as Scott thought he had him Jeff rooted himself to the spot. "I can't go son, I don't want to abandon her, I don't want her to be alone." He looked down at her hand still locked with his own.

"Dad she's not alone she's with grandpa now."

Jeff leaned into Scott briefly before finally letting go. Scott led him out of the room."

That night was a subdued affair back at Lady Penelope's Villa. Jeff insisted that they should get back to the island because of IR but Penny wouldn't have it. "Jeff you all have communication devices for watches and Brains know exactly where you are. We even have thunderbird one so if there is an emergency and if the boys feel up to it they can take her to grab the other Thunderbirds in under an hour". Jeff sighed and necked his whiskey. She was right as usual. He settled on the couch and it wasn't long before he fell into a fitful sleep of exhaustion. Penny gently draped a blanket over him before going to check on the others. "Keep an eye on him Parker."

"Yes milady."

John, Gordon and Alan were in the kitchen. Gordon was actually asleep on the table. After all he had been up since 2am and travelled through several time zones – he was basically unconscious. Parker had already set up the spare rooms so Penelope asked John if he would kindly help her get him to bed. "You going to be ok for a minute kiddo?" He nodded to Alan who was now wide awake and had just managed to stop crying. He didn't trust himself to answer so he just nodded. John gently scooped Gordon up which was much harder these days now he was just solid muscle. John wasn't sure when he became so strong, maybe it was just space radiation weakening John's strength but he struggled. Hr disappeared through the door with a rag-doll like Gordon and Penelope leading the way to the bedrooms.

Outside Scott and Virgil were sat in the top of the barn above TB1, The moonlight glinted off of her through the open doors. They were both silent in each others company looking out through the hatch they had opened. Scott had a bottle of vodka swinging freely in his hand, balancing off his knee. He offered it to Virgil who declined before Scott took a swig. "I haven't felt this bad since Mom died" Virgil kicked the hay at his feet.

"Yep, Dad is struggling too, I had to work hard to get him to leave.. well you know.. Afterwards". Virgil nodded.

"At least Alan has calmed down, it's tough for him. He was so young when mum died I don't think he truly understood such a loss at the time." Virgil remembered the time clearly and it still hurt, even after so long.

Scott took another swig. The voice in his head had been there like a constant thorn in his side. I can't believe she's really gone- I'm never going to see her again – She's gone – I can't remember what we said the last time we spoke- She's gone - she's dead – She's gone….

"Careful Scott, don't drink too much you've had a lot of pain killers this eve and your bleeding through the back of that shirt - again."

"I know I ripped my stitches running. Turns out I shouldn't run yet, who knew?"

Virgil sighed exasperated.

"Okay" Scott stressed the okay and rolled his eyes. He put the bottle down.

"Scott it's ok to be upset you know, you don't need to hide it for our sakes, we're grown up now."

"Virgil, I don't know how, I've learned to hide how I feel to protect you all for so long. This is just how I deal with it ok?"

He looked at Virgil and back at the stars. He changed the subject.

"I like to think she's out there now, with the stars and the cosmos. She was an adventurous soul and I don't think her life ends here just because she's gone. She's out there somewhere Virgil. She's free now and not suffering." He shifted his weight to reduce his wound from being stretched so far. He couldn't let Virgil in on his real thoughts; he needed to be positive for him and his little brothers.

Virgil smiled weakly. "I like that; she always wanted to go to space so she could experience what dad did, which one do you think she is?".

They both fell into silence again, occasionally picking stars and explaining why that could be her. They watched the stars late into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

_So here it is the final chapter, thank you to all the followers and the reviewer's I really hope you have enjoyed it! As ever I do not own the rights to thunderbirds that honour belongs to Gerry Anderson._

15

Coming home was hard. Facing Tin Tin and Kyano had been almost unbearable, you could read the grief on their faces but they did their hardest to remain strong for the family. Penelope and Parker had returned to England to allow the boy's time to grieve but on the condition that if any non-rescue IR business arose that Jeff would contact her and she would manage it. It had only been 24 hours after grandma's death but they knew that international rescue couldn't be left unattended, that's why they had returned to the island. Jeff had felt terrible at leaving his mother alone in a foreign country and hadn't even thought about funeral arrangements or looked at her last will and testament. He felt guilty that he had just left her abandoned in some morgue like this but he simply couldn't process his thoughts and emotions. Doing that would make it a reality that he just couldn't face. Jeff felt empty and lost, like a part of him had decayed when she passed away. He immediately immersed himself in the business, catching up on what he had missed in his private office. It didn't make a difference to the pain but he felt it gave him a valid excuse to bury his head.

The first thing John noticed was an abandoned pair of knitting needles that were left with their incomplete project on the balcony coffee table. He was unprepared for the wave of pain that crashed into him at the sight of them. Memories came unbidden to his mind, memories of moments with her and being loved unconditionally as a child. He carefully picked them up as if they might turn to ash at his touch. He turned them over slowly in his hands, the light playing with the blue tones of the wool that was attached still. He could still smell her perfume which caused a fresh pang of loss, god! He was going to miss her. It also made him realise that he longed for the tranquilly of space more keenly than he had recently; for there would be no reminders up there.

Gordon had found Alan in the garden sat on a bench staring forlornly at the floor, kicking his feet. Gordon sat at a distance next to him. "Couldn't stand the house either then?" Gordon awaited a response.

"Uh huh" Alan continued to drag his feet through the dirt; his pale skin still had a blotchy flush where he had been crying.

"I was going to the beach, you wanna come?"

There was silence. Gordon was praying he would say yes, he always preferred company at a time like this; it distracted him from his own morbid thoughts. He also knew that Alan could become easily depressed when he tried to isolate himself. He didn't want his youngest brother to feel alone through all this, despite the fact that he could be a thorn in Gordon's side on occasion. "I was thinking that we could race the quads we've been modifying. I bet I can beat my world rally champion brother."

Alan's eyes lit up "Ha! You wish brother."

Gordon body barged Alan with his shoulder off the bench.

"Race starts now!" Gordon shouted before barrelling off to the beach.

"Hey that's not fair; you can run faster than me!"

So both the lads charged off to the beach, away from the house that was blanketed with grief.

Meanwhile deep below the villa Scott and Virgil were working on their respective thunderbirds. Both were practical men and very much like their father. They believed that pain and emotion could be beaten through hard graft and working with purpose. Scott had decided it was the perfect time to complete all his monthly checks and take apart the control panel to replace a broken bulb that had been bugging him for some time, whilst he was arm deep in the controls he saw a few other niggles that he was grateful to attend to. He was policing his mind; repeating his to do list over and over, silently cussing brains for putting this damn bulb in such a ridiculous place when it was likely to need changing and thinking about the fact that TB1 really needed a spring clean. Just anything, anything that could distract him from the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and the pain. _Don't think about it_ he reminded himself.

Just then Scott heard a loud clang of metal smacking to the floor along with a tirade of filthy language. Scott cocked his head to one side and rolled out from under the console. He headed across the silo wiping his hands on an old rag as he went. "Trouble Virg?"

"How could you guess?"

"Because the only time you get riled is when something beats you on an engineering level or your creativity doesn't flow from your mind to paper as you think it should".

Vigil sighed and gave his brother a sidelong glare. He had oil smeared across his face along with beads of sweat. His tanned arms were covered in filth right up to the elbows where he had rolled his overalls back to.

"Well I was trying to remove the F- the internal panel and the bolt was proving err; difficult. Well now it's sheered in half! This particular bolt is a specialist part and unfortunately with everything going on lately it turns out we haven't ordered any spares".

"Ah"

"Yeah" Virgil sat on the steps exasperated.

"So what your saying is we need to come up with one of our award winning bodges to tie us over right?" Scott smiled.

Virgil looked up and saw that this was just the challenge his brother had been looking for, to escape what he was feeling and Virgil realised that this was perhaps what he had wanted to when he realised that it was unlikely that there would be a callout today.

"Challenge accepted."

"Awesome!" Scott went back to grab his tools.

No one saw Scott or Virgil all day, Tin Tin came to visit them at one point with lunch but it remained uneaten as the brothers worked on various casts and selected other bolts that could be welded to meet the requirements of the sheered one. Tin Tin watched them for a few moments. She always loved how Virgil and Scott were so in tune with each other. They rarely spoke when they were working; usually instinctively knowing what the other was thinking and responding in kind. If you didn't know them well you would think they were twins the way they acted. She was also happy that they had managed to find something to engross themselves in, so left them in peace.

Tin Tin missed Grandma dearly, she had been a grandmother to her too she reflected as she climbed the stairs back to the villa's kitchen. She had also been a friend to her father and she could see that he was missing her company terribly. She went to look for him to see if she could keep him company for a while.

The funeral was held a week later, Jeff hadn't slept a wink until he finally had the courage to look at his mothers will. She hadn't specified anything about her funeral arrangements apart from leaving a large sum of money for this purpose and the rest she wanted donated to an organisation called international rescue, she wasn't sure how this was to be done as it was an anonymous organisation but she was sure that her lawyers and billionaire Son could find out how to do it. He smiled to himself despite everything. She didn't have much money but she was still trying to invest it into her son's dreams even beyond the grave. Jeff decided he would use it to pay for new updated smart watches for each of his sons to replace their current communicators on missions, that way a part of her would still be there with them to lend a helping hand in their everyday lives. He would have them engraved with a fitting message that only they would know meant anything to their family.

The will was at least 10 years old, she had been in denial with the cancer for so long that she had never gotten round to changing it. For her it had been accepting the fate that she was so terrified of. Jeff though long and hard about where she should be buried or cremated and as she hadn't specified anything in her will. He initially thought about burying her on the island and starting a family crypt here but he realised that was selfish for only him, his boys and those living on the island could visit. He then also decided that actually she had always missed his father keenly after his death and the shadow of that had never truly left her (Although she would never show anything to suggest this - but he knew). So he was going to lay her to rest with his father at the graveyard in Kansas near their old farm. He still owned his father's farm – he could never let it go he grew up there and when you're a Billionaire you can afford to hold on to things. They could visit her when they were over that way.

Scott (with his father's permission) had reached out to some of Grandma's old friends and distant family to let them know the news and that they would be welcome to attend the funeral and the wake at the Kansas Tracy farmstead. Virgil had already arranged caterers and cleaners to tidy the farm up before they arrived so they didn't have to worry about anything; they couldn't leave the island until the night before the funeral in case of an emergency. They had discussed at length what to do if a call out happened whilst the funeral was underway. Brains was already on his way back to earth (John and Alan had come to collect him today) so that he could pay his respects and end his lengthy stint in space. He had rigged up Bremen to identify only the most severe emergencies to reduce the likelihood of a callout with an honest message that there had been a death in the organisation and that they were currently indisposed unless it was of the direst need. Scott was to travel in the early hours of the morning to Kansas in TB1. She would be hidden in an outbuilding 200 acres from the farm so that they could get back to the island in the event of a call out to get the respective fleet vehicles quickly. It was all planned.

There were a large number of people gathered at the church, people that the Tracy family had not seen for almost 15 years since they isolated themselves on the island. They met a lot of their second cousins and their old neighbours and their children that they used to play with when they were young. The ceremony was held in the graveyard around the graves of Mr and now Mrs Tracy, as the vicar read a sermon Jeff knew it was coming up to the time where he needed to speak and he was dreading it. He didn't know if he had the courage to talk when all he wanted was for someone to sedate him and wake him up when this nightmare was over. It was dawning on him that he was now parentless, the guidance and support he was so naïve to take for granted was now gone. He wished he had asked more questions and had more time for them when he was young! He sincerely regretted it now.

The vicar announced him and he found himself standing up on autopilot, his body moving against the will of his mind. He stood at the podium and coughed, scanning the crowd. He coughed again and then swallowed but no words came. He had never been good at public speaking when the subject came from the heart. His eyes fell on his five sons in the front row and he took a deep breath. Scott nodded encouragingly which seemed to snap Jeff out of the trap he had fallen into. "We are gathered here today to remember a special woman in all our lives, a woman who was truly selfless and not afraid to let her son follow his dreams. Teaching him and those around her that it doesn't matter who you are or what background you come from. If you're determined and maybe really stubborn – you can achieve them." There was a gentle chuckle from John or maybe Virgil (stubbornness was a Tracy trait) – Jeff couldn't see which one it had been, for the tears in his eyes.

"I owe her everything; she gave up her family, friends even her home for me. She was an anchor in the storm when I lost my wife and she cared for my boys just like their mother would of. She and my father provided work in this community for many years and it always filled her with joy to call this home and she would proudly tell you for hours exactly where she was from! I can't tell you anything more, if you knew my mother, you would no that there are simply no words that can convey what a character she was! She will be truly missed and may she rest in peace."

Jeff was relieved to be able to sit facing the graves again and not have was felt like hundreds of eyes watching him at his most vulnerable. He wiped his eyes. They all stood as she was lowered into the grave and then the guests all filed out except for the Tracy's and their closest friends.

Scott was the first to grab a fistful of dirt and drop it on the smooth mahogany casket. It splashed across the golden name plate. "Reunited at last. I'm both saddened and glad for you, rest in peace grandma."

Virgil followed suit, he struggled to grab the soil, his hands frozen in the cold autumn chill. "You were always there for us and I am sure you will be forever more, just in a different way." Scott was waiting in the wings and grabbed his brother in a tight embrace as he finally lost his composure.

John grabbed some also, feeling some of the powdery earth slip through his fingers before he could drop it fully in the grave. "I don't have faith like you did Grandma but I do believe that you will still be part of this earth and bring life to new ventures. RIP grandma." He straightened and flexed his shoulders to ease the tension before walking away. He couldn't look back.

Gordon tried to be brave "May we meet again". There was no hesitation as he quickly moved on; he couldn't face being here any longer. It was too final.

Alan came up with his dad holding onto his shoulders, He had sobbed all the way through and couldn't say anything for fear of the racking sobs starting again.

"Together?" His father asked.

Alan nodded. Jeff took Alan's hand and guided it to the soil for the last handful and together they let it go. They stood for a few moments in silence before Alan managed a "Bye Grandma and Grandfather, I promise we'll visit" before leaning into his dad's shoulder again. They walked slowly leaving the exposed grave in the wooded clearing behind.

Rain started to fall as the Tracy's started to close the gap between their little groups. John had run up to the front to catch up with Virgil and Scott. Jeff could sense they were in deep conversation. John nodded at Scott before running to his father.

"We've got a situation, Father."

"IR is needed?"

"Yes sir, a mining accident in new guinea, the patient is too far underground to be reached by the rescue services after the shaft collapsed. There is minimal oxygen and there equipment is going to take too long to channel down. From what I gathered when speaking to them the two men and woman have less than three hours to live."

"Sounds like a job for Thunderbirds 1, 2 and the mole." Jeff and John had increased there pace to catch up with Scott and Virgil. They stood in their suits already itching to be gone.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I would understand if you didn't."

"Yes father" they both chimed.

"If we go now we can hopefully get TB1 off the ground before the guests make it to the farm." Scott looked anxiously over the hills in the distance to where his bird was concealed.

"Ok go, John go with them and set yourself up in my private office, I need you to oversee the rescue and report to me if you need."

"F.A.B father."

All three of them started jogging to the car and disappeared over the hill.

"Well boys its looks like we're walking home."

Jeff wrapped his long tailored coat closer around him before setting off with his two youngest towards the farm.

There was rarely a moment's peace when you were part of an international rescue agency. Not when you knew that although you couldn't save everyone, you never give in and you never stopped trying.


End file.
